Drabbles
by hybridspuppy
Summary: This is my collection of one shots and mini-clips of the TVD and TO cast. Tagged with characters with main POV in chapters. You can leave a prompt for a drabble you want me to write? I'll take any character (except Hayley). Leave me a word, a scenario, a song - anything you want - and I'll try to make a good one for you. (Summaries at top of chapters)
1. Painting Jungle Bedrooms - Carolijah

**AN: AU/AH: Elijah comes home to see his family working as dysfunctionally as it usually does. (Carolijah and Klaus)  
**

* * *

Elijah leans against the doorframe and watches as they paint. His brother and his wife are arguing again as he finishes his painting. "That monkey has pervert eyes," she points out, glaring at the odd creature painted on the wall. "They're not done yet, that's why," Klaus sighs, scratching his head and getting blue paint in his curls. "Is that a wolf? Wolves don't live in the jungle, Nik!" She exclaims, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Caroline, I've never hit a woman before, let a lone a pregnant one, but you're testing my patience," Klaus growls out, earning a wet paint roller to the back of the head. "Don't be an ass, Nik!" She snarls before using her paintbrush to add in details.  
He smirks as Klaus grumbles and gets to work on the monkey's eyes to make them look less perverted. "You should be grateful, Nik," she tells him, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. "I mean, I am giving you a niece and a nephew. I also sorted out your relationship with Camille - your welcome, by the way - and I got Elijah to loosen up and become social enough to lurk in open doorways rather than the shadows of an empty room."  
Klaus turns around to see Elijah smirking at his wife from the doorway. "Should you be painting?" Elijah asks, walking over and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It isn't making me ill and we've only just started," she mumbles sheepishly, pursing her lips as he kisses behind her ear and rubs her swollen stomach. "We have to get it done now before they pop out," she reminds him, turning and kissing his lips.  
"So, brother, are you going to help or are you going to distract Caroline?" Klaus asks, raising his eyebrows teasingly at his older brother. "You should shut up and get on with the work," Elijah reorts, turning to look at his younger brother, "I heard you threaten my wife. You need to make up for that." Klaus grumbles and gets back to work on painting the nursery wall. Elijah steps back and pulls off his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves and undoing his collar.  
The three of them paint until the sky turns red with the setting sun. "Finished," Klaus breathes, rocking back off his heels to sit and appreciate his lions. "Just in time," Caroline comments, "Because my water just broke." The Mikaelson brothers shoot up and she chuckles as they rush her to the hospital. Four hours and a lot of agony later and Arielle Elizabeth Mikaelson and William Nikolai Mikaelson are born healthy and happy.  
Thankfully, when they get home Kol and Klaus have furnished the nursery and the monkey's eyes aren't creepy anymore and the wolf is actually a lion. Aren't jungle bedrooms the best?


	2. Dr Mikaelson - Klaroline

**AN: AU/AH. Dr Mikaelson is a surgeon. Read through snapshots of his life with his wife, Caroline, and his constantly growing family.**

* * *

He hears a beautifully light voice singing, faint in the distance between walls. The familiar words to Hey Jude fill his ear sweetly as he looks at the clock. 4 a.m. He groans quietly and shifts to get up, shuffling down the hall until he stops in the nursery where the singing comes from.

He leans against the door frame and pushes the door open fully, smiling at the sight. Caroline holds their daughter in her arms, looking down at their son as she sings to them. Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper but still perfect as she trails off at the end.

He notices the empty bottle and walks in, picking it up to go clean it. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispers as she places the small bundled up baby back in the crib. "It's fine," he smiles, kissing her cheek. "It's better to wake up to your singing than their wailing, I suppose," he winces, realising he didn't wake up again.

"You don't have to be sorry about not waking up, Nik," she dismisses, "You grew up listening to your siblings cries when they were babies and you've got used to the noise of family. I've always been a light sleeper and an only child, so it explains why I wake up at the first cry whilst you can sleep through a world war."

He chuckles quietly as she shuts the nursery door, their monitor in her hand. "Why'd you take that with you?" He yawns as they walk downstairs. "I didn't want to wake you," she shrugs sheepishly, "I know you're hours are crazy and I don't want you tired in the morning if you've got to go save lives."

He turns around and catches her by surprise, pressing his lips to hers and holding her by the waist. "You're perfect, you know that, right?" He tells her proudly, nuzzling her nose sweetly. "I know," she teases, scrunching up her nose adorably. "I love you," he tells her quietly, looking down at her lips. "I love you, too," she beams, kissing him quickly before running up to bed to try and get some sleep.

He sighs, wondering what the next few years of his life are going to be like.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

He steps through the door and immediately assaulted by a tiny body that dives on his leg. "DADDY!" A little girl shrieks joyfully. "Hello, sweetheart," he chuckles, swinging his leg to walk with her attached to him. He shuts the door and another body dives on to his other leg. "DADDY!" His son shouts, hugging him tightly. He ruffles the boy's hair as he greets him, walking awkwardly as they laugh, still clinging on to him.

Caroline walks out with a toddler bouncing on her hip and her stomach round under her floor-length champagne dress. She sighs with a smile playing on her lips. "Kids, get off your daddy, he needs to change for dinner," she scolds lightly, the twins groaning as they climb off him.

He only just notices that all his children are in formal wear. Kalina wears a yellow collared dress with white flowers dotted on the skirt. Killian wears a little suit with his tie holding his collar in place because he refuses to button the top of his shirt as it chokes him.

Three year old Mae wears a pale blue dress and a darker blue cardigan, her little feet swinging around shoeless in white lace tipped sock. "She refuses to wear shoes," Caroline sighs, adjusting the heavy toddler in her arms. Klaus smiles at her before taking the stubborn toddler from her. "Daddy!" She beams, hugging his neck.

"I'll try once I've dressed," he tells her, pecking her lips as the twins make disgusted noises. "It'll be you two next," he warns jokingly, both of them playfully shrieking and running away. He chuckles and jogs up the stairs, placing Mae on the bed and rolling his eyes when she crawls under the covers.

He quickly changes in to his tux, leaving the bow tie loose for Caroline to do. He fastens his black waistcoat and jacket over his white shirt before pulling on his shoes. "Mae, come on, sweetheart," he smirks, dragging the giggling girl from the covers before carrying her downstairs as he fits on the pair of white shoes that she pouts at distastfully.

"What happened to her hair?" Caroline sighs, coming over and coming the frizzy mess back in to a relatively straight neatness. "She crawled under the bed covers," he shrugs as she beings fixing his bowtie for him.

"Are you sure Katherine isn't going to run before she gets to the alter?" He frets, wincing when she accidentally chokes him. "I'm sure," Caroline laughs, stepping back and straightening the damned thing. "She isn't the same girl that tried to steal you from me." She grimaces at that but his deep kiss soothes her mind.

"Katherine may thing she's the most beautiful woman in the world," he tells her, "But you are the one that truly holds that title." She beams at him and he steps back, feeling a small kick against his stomach from her own. "My waters better not break today," she grumbles, rolling her eyes as he chuckles.

... They did. During the kiss that united Elijah and Katherine. Waters broke and babies on the way. Accidental outshine... Check.

* * *

**Four years later**

They all sit at the table and Klaus looks at his family proudly. His wife sits at the opposite side of the table, feeding four month old Uriah in his high chair. One year old Raeburn sits next to him, trying to take his shirt off awkwardly. "No, Rae, shirt on," he tells the boy as ten year old Kalina giggles, "Shirt good. Shirt warm." Rae blows raspberries at him and he purses his lips tiredly.

Two year old Aneira sits next to Raeburn and slams her hand in her food demandingly. "CAKE!" She shouts, looking at him pointedly. "No, eat your dinner and I'll think about it," he compromises, causing the little blonde to growl. Killian sighs and begins playing airplanes with her food so she eats it as Klaus struggles to get Raeburn to keep his shirt on.

He sighs and looks at the four year old triplets that bicker between themselves and giggle. Rheia sits between her brothers, Shai and Tobias, threatening to bite them as they try and fight over her. "Boys, stop annoying your sister," Caroline scolds, giving them her "mother is not taking your shit" look that makes them stop.

He meets Kalina's eyes and she gives him a smile, the eldest and his favourite of his children (at the moment). "Dad, he's got it off," Killian calls, causing him to see Raeburn waving his shirt over his head successfully. "For the love of god!" He growls, picking up his son and muttering about getting another shirt, the first one now lay in the bowl of food.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

Klaus and Caroline clap as Kalina finishes her speech and steps away from the podium, her class mates cheering and throwing up their red graduation caps. Kalina, with an IQ and GPA that excels the rest of her peers and an athleticism that most envied, was a clear choice for it. Killian, artist and footballer, stands off to the side waiting for his sister.

The whole clan await their arrival over, receiving masses of hugs and congratulations. Kalina is going to Harvard to study Law whilst Killian is off to Tulane for Art History. They've helped 15-year-old Mae prepare for high school, helped the 12-year-old triplets with their homework. 9-year-old Raeburn and 7-year-old Uriah look at them sadly, knowing that they'll be leaving soon and they won't get the same help.

Six year old Amelia, the last addition to the family, looks around at the teary but happy faces confused and hugs her daddy's legs as he wraps an arm around Kalina's shoulders. He ruffles her hair, letting her know that he's grateful for her hug, the littlest Mikaelson smiling up at her mummy.

"My babies are all grown up," Caroline cries, pulling her twins in close and hugging them tightly. "You've got plenty more," Killian jokes, hugging his twin and his mother. "Don't ruin the moment by acting like Uncle Kol," Kalina scolds playfully, swatting her brother. "Stop acting like Aunt Rebekah then," he counters with a smirk.

"For Gods sake I thought I left all this behind when I started my own family," Klaus complains, rubbing his face, "But no. My children are mini versions of my siblings." Caroline kisses his cheek and he wraps his arm around her waist, looking at his family proudly. "Lets go, kids," Caroline calls, watching her family form in to a natural formation that she'll miss.

Killian takes Amelia's hand as Kalina takes Uriah's, wrapping her arm around Raeburn's shoulders. Aneria loops her arm through Killian's as the triplets walk together. Mae comes to Uriah's other side, taking his hand as she talks to Kalina.

"I'm going to miss them all being together," Caroline sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, sweetheart," he sympathises, kissing the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

**12 YEARS LATER**

The family are out in the back garden having a barbeque, Klaus and Caroline sat watching as Killian and Kalina's husband, Alex, cook the food on the grill. Kalina and Killian's wife, Saoirse, are getting the salad and non-meat food ready at the large picnic table that the kids are going to sit at.

They both look good, for being 50 and 53. Their large family keeps expanding, with Kalina's twin sons and daughter and Killian's triplet girls and son by 30. Mae has a son and daughter two years apart at her age of 27.

Rheia is planning her wedding whilst pregnant with her first - a boy she met at college called Samuel. Tobias is married and working on his family with a lovely young woman named Sophia. Shai is too busy trying to be a great surgeon like his father, constantly studying at the ripe age of 24.

Aneira is a professional dancer, ballet mostly, and engaged at 22 to a famous singer in some band. His name's Conan and Klaus actually liked him straight away, whereas it took a while for the others to get his approval. He must've warmed up to the idea of his family branching out and falling in love once he saw his grandchildren.

Raeburn recently turned 21 and has a girlfriend called Zeeva, a beautiful girl with large brown eyes and jet black hair... Bonnie's daughter with an ex. Zeeva Bennett has truly stolen his poor little heart and she knows it as she orders him to help Kalina and Saoirse lay out the table since they're both pregnant.

Uriah has just got in to college at 19, and it a womanizer like Kol... but worse because he is a lot more charming and attractive than Kol. Amelia hides away, studying hard to get in to Stanford to become a politician - which she will definitely become.

Klaus sighs and looks at his stunning wife. Few wrinkles and no grey hairs, her eyes shining like they did when he first met her when she was eighteen and threatening to cut off a certain part of his anatomy that he'd need if he didn't save her friend. She may have been an emotional wreck, waiting to see if poor Stefan made it through the operation, but he was stunned by her beauty.

"I promise I'll try everything," he replied, calming her down as Stefan's brother held ber back from attacking someone. She growled at him and fought off Damon before disappearing down the hall with purpose, leaving both men looking after her - one slightly scared and the other in pure awe.

He remembers trying to woo the stubborn girl before accidentally becoming best friends with her; then breaking down when he saw her lay on his table waiting for surgery after a car crash; then breaking down again when she woke up and smiled at him; then dating said best friend and proposing to her; marrying her and then having their first child - all in two years.

She looks up at him, smiling and showing her laughter lines. She's more beautiful than the day they met, he realises as he kisses her, because now she's his soul-mate, wife, best friend and the mother to his children. She's his other half and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Letters - Klaroline

**AN: Caroline goes looking for the sword and it ends in something unexpected. AU**

* * *

"Do you need any help, love?" He asks, having heard the conversation about getting the sword. She walks away with her hips swinging. "Nope," she replies curtly, not giving him a second glance. He watches her leave, admiring her from his place, leaning against the back of the sofa, until she's out of sight. He smirks, knowing she'll never find it.

"You sure?" He calls out as the front door opens. "I think you've done enough, thanks," she shouts back before slamming the door shut. He sighs and looks down at the floor.

Caroline flashes back to her house and changes, washes her hair and flashes over to Klaus' mansion in a matter of minutes. Her air-dried hair doesn't hold as much bounce as usual, but it'll do for now.

She walks through the door and sighs, looking around and trying to figure out where to start her search. She thinks about texting Tyler, but she still feels... off... after her dying talk with Klaus.

Yes, he's the _bad guy_, but he isn't _evil_. He shows her his humanity, promises her things nobody else could... But she can't help but remember what he's done. And last night... He _hurt _her. Yeah, she wasn't exactly his best friend at the time and she said stuff, but she stopped when she thought it was going too far. He lashed out and not only stabbed her in the stomach, but he _bit _her and left her for dead. He wasn't going to heal her. He tried to _kill_ her. And that just makes her remember how cruel and impulsive he can be. But, this morning, it was like something switched in him. He was back to being playful. She just doesn't understand it.

During her internal monologue of self-pity and conflicted thought, she's managed to make her way into his study. She looks around the room and sighs before getting to business. She shoves her phone in her back pocket and looks around the room. '_Three foot of metal' _she repeats in her head as she rummages through the boxes, shelves and canvases.

There's a pile of papers on his desk and she rifles through them. _'Maybe he wrote something down_?' she practically wishes. She lifts up a landscape the length of the desk and gasps. There are at least fifty sketches of... _her_. Most of them are from the pageant; some rushed like he wanted to get it down before he forgot and others in such detail that she practically looks like an angel. There are watercolours, acrylics, pencil drawings. Every media he could've used, he has. Just to capture _her_. She stumbles back, placing the landscape back and blushing brightly.

She quickly makes her way through the other rooms, wasting at least three-quarters of her day, until she finally comes to the room she didn't want to go in. She looks at her phone and sighs as she reads: _44 UNREAD MESSAGES_. Four are from Stefan and Elena, asking about progress, the rest are from Tyler... Except for one. She opens it up and frowns.

_FOUND THE SWORD YET, LOVE? -K_

She shakes it off. He sent it a few minutes ago. He can wait, like the rest of them. She bumps his bedroom door open with her hip as she begins scrolling past all of Tyler's messages and deleting most of them.

_WHERE ARE YOU?  
WHY IS KLAUS BEING WEIRD? WHAT HAPPENED?  
WHERE ARE YOU, CAROLINE? THIS ISN'T FUNNY.  
TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE.  
I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU.  
ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR THE PLAN? BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY WORKED, CAROLINE. YOU'RE ALIVE. NOW, COME HOME._

She sighs and shoves her phone in her pocket as she begins looking through his drawers. Yes, this is a major invasion of privacy, but this is _Klaus_. He probably - _'Ooh, boxers' -_put the sword somewhere strange to spite her. She rifles through his wardrobe, - _'nice' - _goes through his desk, - _'more drawings' - _and ends up in front of an old chest. '_Creepy ass chest. Old creepy ass chest. Pirate-y chest. Klaus' chest... NO!' _She shakes her head to stop herself imagining Klaus shirtless and she kneels in front of it.

'_This is sooo going to have a body in it'_. She quickly throws it open, eyes squeezed shut until she realises there's no smell. Actually... It smells like old papers. She opens her eyes and frowns at the contents. Old letters with different writings and names. She picks some up and glares at them.

_Dear Anthony,_

_I cannot wait to see you once again. I feel like it has been an eternity since I last looked into your deep brown eyes. I do not feel whole without you-_

_My Bella,_

_I love you more than words could possibly say, but I will try, for I fear I will not see you again. When I look into your eyes-_

_Моят Катерина,_

_Не мога да чакам да се събере отново с теб и дъщеря ни. Знам, че няма да бъде дълго, докато те видя отново. Надявам се, Никлаус Господ и Господ Илия да се справи добре спиртна мое отсъствие. Извинявам се за напускане, но-_

_Plus cher Beau,_

_Je t'aime au point où ça fait mal d'être loin de vous. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous voir. Lettres ne sont pas assez, quand je pourrais être avec vous pour le reste de l'éternité-_

She throws the letters away and scurries backwards until she hits the desk. She curls up in tight ball and rocks back and forth. '_Love letters. People's last words to their loved ones. How could he do something like that?_' Involuntary tears stream down her face and her whole body shakes. She doesn't know how long she stays like that, but when she finally raises her head, it is dark out and her body is stiff and aches.  
_

"What the hell are those letters?" She demands, bursting through the door and glaring at him through the barrier. "Hello, love," Klaus sighs. "What letters?" He turns and finally looks at her. He stops in his tracks at the sight.

She stands defensively, holding a pile of old papers he easily recognises. He opens his mouth to say something, but when he meets her puffy, red eyes that are brimmed with tears he loses them. Whatever excuse he had is now gone.

"Those were people's thoughts, feeling and their _last words_," she hisses, throwing them out across the room. "Do you really feel so powerful knowing that you've destroyed someone's life? That you've taken away the love that they had for someone? Is that why you've been pursuing me? To break Tyler? Because it's a _game_ to you? Something you can ruin?"

"No, Caroline,-" he tries. She cuts him off by flashing over and standing in front of him. "Look me in the eye and tell me it didn't make you feel _better_ to take those letters," she snarls, staring him dead in the eye. He looks away and she scoffs, taking a step back and looking at him like he's just slapped her.

"Why?" She whispers, looking around at the scattered papers. "How could that _possibly_ make you feel better?" She collapses onto the sofa and he walks over to her, dropping lightly next to her.

"I had my emotions turned off," he says quietly, staring at a letter in Bulgarian. "I didn't understand love and I knew it made people weak. It made vampires weak. I was brought up in a home where siblings had to simply _survive_ together. Mikael and Esther didn't love each other... I'm proof of that. Nobody ever showed me love or compassion, save for Rebekah and Henrik. I didn't understand love. I hated it, in fact. Until, I realised I was completely alone... My siblings were all daggered, I'd compelled my best mate to forget me, a man I grew up to call father was hunting me. I was an accident. I didn't deserve it and I hated people who had it."

"So you took the letters to remind you that you didn't need love?" She asks quietly, turning to look at him. He refuses to look at her as he shakes his head, "I took them to remind me that I didn't _have_ love."

That's when it hits her. He needs someone there for him. He needs someone to love him unconditionally for who he is.

"You can have it," she whispers, looking away. "If you try. It doesn't just... appear one day. You don't wake up and fall in love with someone. You have to make it work for the both of us... You." He turns his head quickly to look at her and she scratches the back of her neck as she stands up. "I, erm, gotta go," she mumbles. "Sword to find and boyfriend to punch." He blinks at the emptiness next to him and a small smile creeps up on his face.

_'Us._' He thinks... '_I like that.'_

* * *

**AN: Okay, the first translation is Bulgarian, the second is French (roughly):**

**My Katerina,  
I cannot wait to be reunited with you and our daughter. I know it won't be long now until I see you again. I hope Lord Niklaus and the Lord Elijah fare you well during my absence. I apologise for leaving but-**

**Dearest Beau,  
I love you to the point where it hurts to be away from you. I cannot wait any longer to see you. Letters are not enough, when I could be with you for the rest of eternity-**

**Just a little one... I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I thought I'd write it. Don't think I'll continue it.**


	4. Terrible Things - Klaroline

**AN: AU/AH. Song Fic based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Klaus tells his son why he never fell in love after his mother died almost seventeen years ago.**

* * *

Klaus looks at his seventeen year old son sadly with a sigh. He'd just been asked why he never tried to fall in love again after his mother died.

"When I was your age, I would've given anything to fall in love truly, it was all I could think about. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen."

"We were at a basketball game and I went to support your Uncle Kol. She was a senior, the head cheerleader and so full of light. I couldn't help but stare because I was so in awe of how beautiful she was. She came up to me and said,

"Hey, can I tell you something? I know that you're staring at me, and I know I shouldn't say this... but I really believe that you're in love with me."_"_

"From then on we began dating. Most of the time, we'd have too much to drink and we'd look at the stars and share everything. We were too young to notice but too dumb to care. Ours was a story where nothing could compare."

"About four months after graduation, I said "Here's a wonderful thing, I got you a present because you're in love with me. I'm asking you please, will you marry me?"

"One year along and we were married. She looked so perfect, with her stomach round with you inside. She was like an angel, so stunningly light and beautiful that I knew she'd break my heart one day."

"I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. When you learn yourself, I hope and I pray that God shows you different than he did to me."

"In the hospital, after she collapsed, I was let in to the room. She said, "Sweetie, I've got to tell you a terrible thing. I'm sick and it seems that I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad, please believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." I fell to the ground on me knees as you lay in her arms, completely unaware."

"Son, don't fall in love there's so much to lose. If you've got a choice, then please, walk away. Walk away and don't let her get to your heart. I won't be able to bear seeing the same happen to you. And I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

He rises, patting his son on the shoulder on his way out of the house, tears staining his eyes nd rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Klaus looks at the headstone before him, snow dusting the ground around her. He brushes the stuck flakes from the small photo in the corner of her headstone, the one that shows them at their happiest.

"He keeps asking me why there's nobody else," Klaus laughs brokenly, "because he doesn't understand that there is nobody else. Nobody can even compare to you, let alone match you."

He kneels on the frozen ground and clears his throat before continuing. "Nobody could ever understand how I can love a dead woman. Because that's just it. I love you after all these years, and it hurts."

Tears begin streaming down his face as he looks at the photo on her headstone, the one where she smiles straight at him wearing her wedding dress.

"It hurts so much and it doesn't even lessen. Every day it hurts more and more. Henry is the only reason that I'm still going, because I know you'd never forgive me if I left him to join you."

He looks down ashamed for a second, letting his years good it off his eyes. "He's almost eighteen. You'd be so proud. He's so smart and bright, just like you. He reminds me so much of you. The way he rolls his eyes, the way he scrunches up his face when he gets excited, the way he throws his head back to laugh. It's little things, but they are just so you that it breaks my heart."

"You know, you took half my heart when you died. You hurt me more than I ever thought you could. It hurts so much that you aren't here. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I love you so so much, Caroline. I hope I'm doing this right. I hope you still love me. I'm so sorry. I love you, Caroline."

He drops his head in to his hands and sobs, feeling and wrap around him. "I'm sorry, dad," Henry whispers, "I'm so sorry." He clings on to his son, crying in to the thick winter cost wrapped around his thin frame as he finally lets out seventeen years worth of hurt.


	5. We Found Love In A Sleepless City - KC

**AN: AU/AH. There's a girl that takes photographs of the city. There's a man that paints in the town centre. There's a coffee shop that buys both their work. And there's a college campus where they finally meet.**

* * *

Klaus looks up from his over-priced coffee in the irritatingly over-sized mug. Emerald flecks scattered amongst the ocean blue of his eyes catch the light and give his eyes a mysterious air about him. Scanning the small coffee shop and purposefully ignoring his elder brother, he notices a picture behind said brother's head.

He leans around slightly to catch sight of it, smirking at the edited photo labelled _Allure Of Darkness._ He gets up and steps in front of it, his full lips curling slowly in to a smirk as he examines it.

The background is a black and white blur of a New Orleans street, spreading along a thin, rectangular frame. In the centre, a man with his back to the camera is blurred slightly as he paints on to a dark crimson canvas. A smear of colours faintly makes out a white snowflake surrounded by black and navy abstract splatters and shapes.

The artist in the centre wears an almost militarial outfit, a dark green jacket hanging loosely on his body with washed-out black jeans that bunch over the ankles of his untied boots with the zips not quite done up the insides in haste.

He lets out an impressed snort of breath as he feels his brother stood behind him, also admiring the photograph. "I wish you would pay as much attention to me as you did to photographs of yourself, Niklaus," Elijah sighs before they head back to the table.

After he's finished with Elijah, he finds out where the coffee shop bought the picture, finding out that she's a photography student at the local university that sells her work to fellow students and local businesses.

* * *

Caroline moves through the busy square, finding a clear spot and taking photos with her camera practically glued to her eye as she turns and continues to click to spot anything interesting.

She stops on a man with dirty-blonde cropped curls painting on a canvas, facing her diagonally across the square. He turns to face her but he's too far away for her to see his face clearly. She takes a picture of him quickly, feeling his intense stare on her.

She turns around, her golden hair flying out around her as she skips away to find somewhere new to go.

xxxx

Sh walks in to the coffee shop and orders her regular before taking her place in her regular seat in the corner. She stops short at her table and sets down the over-sized tall mug filled with hot chocolate and overflowing with whipped cream and melting marshmallows, careful not to spill it as she looks at the new painting above her seat.

Bonnie and Elena walk over and sit in their seats, looking between Caroline and the painting above them on the wall. "Is that you?" Elena gasps quietly, smiling up at the art.

A camera lens with a reflected blurred face is surrounded by a pale round face, thin pink lips twisting in focus and a closed eye with faint flurry of eyelashes. A golden burst of curls makes up most of the background with the corners around the top of her head painted black.

"Yeah," Caroline breathes, looking at the beauty of the painting, "I think it is." She walks over to the counter and asks who sold them the painting, finding out that a girl from the university sold them her brother's painting.

Caroline walks back to the table and zones out, staring up at the painting and trying to recall something other than his hair and the faint shine of his stubble, but comes up short with her camera's wide-scope picture-

THE CAMERA!

Caroline downs her drink, ignoring it's burn, and wipes away the cream before diving out of the coffee shop to find her camera.

* * *

Klaus walks around the campus grounds with his sister, Rebekah, looking back over his shoulder at their brothers, Elijah and Kol as the younger brother taunts 'the suit' in to relaxing.

He turns back around and just catches a bursts of golden curls as their shoulders bump together. He reacts quickly and grabs the camera she dropped in the collision before it hits the ground. She lets out a breath of relief as he pulls it up, catching a familiar picture on the screen.

"You're the girl that took this?" He blurts out, looking up as the curls are pushed away to reveal a shy face. "And you're the guy that did the painting?" She asks timidly, eyes flicking over to Rebekah.

"Caroline? Nik? You two know each other?" Rebekah asks, looking between the two awestruck blondes. "No, but-" she starts as he talks over her, "No, not really-" They both stop and Caroline blushes a furious red as she takes her camera from his large hands, her fingers accidentally brushing against his palm and sending a rush of electricity through both of them.

Rebekah looks at the screen and smirks knowingly. "We'll leave you two to talk," Rebekah drawls, though neither of them are listening, and drags Kol away with Elijah's help, despite his protests and calls of "How come he gets a girl that easily?" to which Rebekah responds with "Because he isn't a perverted creep like you, brother!"

"I... I love the painting," she stutters nervously, looking at her camera and fiddling with the off button before finally pressing it so the screen turns black. "I love how you made me look... I don't know... beautiful, I guess."

"That's because you are beautiful," he replies shamelessly. Her wide eyes looking up at him like clear lakes with the sun reflecting a white shine over the surface. Her cheeks burn a deep red as she stutters again. "I- I'm not," she dismisses, looking away nervously.

His finger curls under her chin, his thumb pressing gently as he turns her to look at him. His intense eyes stare down at her, his face serious. "You _are_ beautiful, love," he whispers, sending a slight shiver down her spine as he swallows a nervous lump in his throat.

"Caroline? CAROLINE!" Someone shouts nearby, causing her to break away from his hold. "One minute, 'Lena," she calls back, causing the brunette to sheepishly stumble away as she tries to catch a better look at him.

"Caroline," he tests out, her name rolling from his accented tongue like silk. She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she turns to look at him. "I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. " She nods slowly and gives him a small smile. "I'm Caroline Forbes, and Rebekah will give you my number," she smirks before turning away.

He watches her skip away, pulling the camera strap over her neck. She reaches her friend and turns around, grinning when she sees him stood there in shock. Her light giggle echoes in the empty courtyard of the campus as she disappears away from him.

* * *

He waits in the coffee shop where their pieces are, where she told him to meet her this morning. He looks up at the door as the little bell chimes, her beautiful self walking in through the door towards him.

"Hi," she smiles, sitting down opposite him and thanking him as he slides the hot chocolate towards her. "Hello, love," he smirks shyly, eyes moving down to his coffee a moment. She sips her drink and he chuckles when she brings it down, whipped cream over her top lip and on her nose.

She licks away the cream from her lip and he leans over, wiping it from her nose before licking it off his thumb. She smiles at him, biting her bottom lip nervously. They fall in to conversation, talking about her course and his work before finding out about each other.

He moved here after his younger brother died, his siblings followed soon after. He started painting as a hobby before moving on to sell them after giving up his law degree. He had one relationship back in England that failed because she was playing both him and his older brother. He has three brothers and a sister. His mother had an affair, and he was born from it. His step-father hates him.

She moved here for college and lived with her father and his boyfriend for a year before moving in with her friends who transferred down here. She's an only child - her dad left when she was young and her mom wasn't really there for her. She's had a few relationships, mostly in high school, that always went wrong somehow. She's raised herself mostly, and she's done it well.

He's artistic and usually isolated, locking himself away for days and forgetting to eat and sleep when inspiration hits him. She always carries her camera and spends at least one hour out taking photos a day.

He likes horses, as does she. He prefers vanilla to chocolate, which she finds horrific. She likes rock music as well as the crappy radio pop, which makes him wince slightly. She'd rather live out in the country than in the city, but it has to be close enough for her to have shops and somewhere to take photos.

They spend four and a half hours in the coffee shop, losing track of time as they leave to go for a two hour walk through the city centre, taking photographs and finally stopping to paint at a small stand his friend is.

* * *

They've been together almost a year when he takes her out for a surprise week away during a college break. They drive out to a large house out in the country, telling her it's a family home. She raises her eyebrows at the stone mansion but doesn't ask, already knowing his family is rich as hell.

They spend the days out riding, walking and taking photos. When they come in, they're painting, cuddling or making love. At night, they lie under the stars until she falls asleep and he carries her back inside.

One the second to last night out, he slips a ring on to her finger, watching as she pulls her eyes away from the clear night sky to look at her hand in confusion. She slowly turns to face him, shocked and ecstatic, and attacks him with kisses.

"I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I, love?" He chuckles as he lies with her on top of him. "Of course, I love you," she laughs, tears running down her face. He kisses away her tears and picks her up, carrying her back to the house to make love to his now fiancée.

* * *

She walks up the aisle in a beautiful white dress on Steven's arm. Her father died a year ago, but she doesn't want to dwell on the people that are missing. She smiles at her mom before kissing Steven's cheek as he hands her over to Klaus.

He stands in a crisp black tux, a bow tie neatly holding his collar together. He looks so handsome, and she giggles with tears in her eyes when he gawps at her.

She's stunning, her hair falling down her back in a golden cascade of curls. She wears no make-up, her teary eyes standing out with their gorgeous light.

Her dress is tight around her torso, but still shows the two month bump in her stomach. The dress rounds over her breasts, diamonds twisting down to her right hip before falling in to a thick tiered skirt.

The wedding flies over their heads as he stares at her in awe and she stares back with pure love in her eyes. He lifts the veil from over her face and kisses her, the golden band on his finger cool against her cheek.

They dance for hours, holding each other the entire night at they sit with her stretched back over him, laughing as Steven and Anna, his and Bill's adopted daughter, dance on the floor, Anna shouting at him that he's doing it wrong until he give up and picks up the young girl.

His siblings see the change in him. Long gone is the man that loved his solitude and bachelor life. Before them lies a man with a beautiful wife he adores, a pregnant wife that's expecting, at least, twins judging by the bump in her belly.

* * *

She lies in the hospital bed, holding their son as he holds their two daughters. After an entire night of her screaming and hissing that it was 'his fault' she gave birth to three beautiful children - William Joseph Mikaelson, Georgia Mae Mikaelson and Aneira Rose Mikaelson.

She rests her head back and closes her eyes, taking in the moment of purity between them. They know it's going to be chaos, looking after the three of them and, no doubt, more children to come.

She takes a deep breath and looks over at Klaus, smiling as he talks quietly to their sleeping baby girls. She knows already that they'll be spoilt daddy's girls, and he won't care because he loves them. She also knows that Will is going to be daddy's mini clone.

They'll love him, despite his fear of being like Mikael. He looks down at his girls, smiling gently as they snuggle in to his arms. He looks up at Caroline and sees she's asleep. He goes back over to the glass cribs and places his girls down before collecting their son and tucking him away.

He brings the chair closer to her and takes her hand, resting his head on the bed and stealing a few moments of sleep before one of the babies wakes up and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

"WILLIAM!" Caroline shouts in surprise, the sandy haired boy running under her legs to chase after Georgia, Aneira trailing behind with her kitten in her arms. Their loud laughter echoes through the house and she sits down, feeling exhausted with another pregnancy and the triplets from hell to look after.

The front door opens and she hears a chorus of "Daddy!" She smiles as the kitten, Samson (by request of Will), runs out of the lounge at the first opportunity of freedom. She waits until Klaus comes in, kissing her sweetly before sitting with her and stealing a piece of her fruit salad.

"How is my lovely wife today?" He asks, wrapping his arm around her waist and rubbing his thumb over her stomach. "Tired," she grumbles, "And whale-like." He chuckles, kissing her temple.

"Ow," she suddenly exclaims, holding her stomach. He looks down at the dripping noise and sighs. "I've only just got in," he teases. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll tell your son to wait a couple hours before coming out, shall I?" She snaps, hitting his chest.

He smirks and reaches for the phone whilst she calls his sister to come babysit. "Hello, I need an ambulance, my wife's water just broke," he smiles, looking at Caroline with love in his eyes as she rubs her stomach, talking to their son about entering a world where he's loved.


	6. Damon is bored - Damon

**AN: AU. What happens when Damon gets bored and decides to prank the Mystic Falls lot. What secret do people have and how much trouble can he cause before someone snaps his neck? (Damon POV - mostly) (T/M for language)  
**

* * *

Damon is bored. And do you know what happens when Damon get bored? He gets restless. He gets moody. He gets devious. He gets more annoying than usual. He gets on everyone's nerves until he's almost killed. Then he just gets bored again and builds it up all over again.  
So, here is Damon, pulling yet another prank on his baby bro and the girl he fancies himself in love with. Why her? Because she can't choose. Well, because she hasn't chosen him. He places the last fly sheet on the floor and peels off the plastic covering. His face darkens as he presses the button on his remote, activating the camera and quietly shutting the door.  
He waits. Twenty minutes. Ten minutes. Five minutes. Two minutes. "AHHH!" Stefan yells, followed by a thud and the snapping of mouse traps. "AHHHHH!" Elena screams as she gets caught in the tape across the outside of the door in an attempt to escape the spiders he let loose in the room - all the size of his large, manly palm. He grins to himself, happily drinking his scotch and waiting for them to come downstairs.  
Elena comes first, clear tape stuck to the front of her body and a large spider walking around in her bed-hair as she shakes with wide eyes filled with fear. He flashes over and flicks the spider away, patting her head pathetically and bursting in to laughter as Stefan trudges down the stairs. His hair, ears and random bits of skin are covered in mouse traps. His back, legs and feet adorn a layering of fly sheets that will hurt like a bitch to get off.  
"It's not funny," Stefan snarls, fangs protruding and veins emerging as a spider walks up the side of his face and pokes it's leg in his eye. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaims slapping the spider off an screaming when the mouse trap on his ear rips off, too. "He had a mouse trap caught on his-" Elena begins sympathetically, scolding Damon, but Damon's laughter explodes and he has to rush off before he wets himself.

It's wolf boy's turn, he decides. He orders, with Stefan's money, of course, for a shipment of 50kg of doggy treats, 100kg of dog food and a hundred various different chew toys. They arrive with next day delivery, thanks to the extra charge, and he grins when Tyler blames it on Klaus despite Barbie's attempts at pointing out it can't have been Klaus.  
He follows Tyler and a grumbling Caroline to the Grill and watches with amusement as Tyler punches Klaus in the face. The two begin a scrap in the middle of the bar that nobody can break up apart from Blondie. She steps in the middle of them and Klaus stops just in time, but Tyler doesn't. He breaks her hip, instead of punching Klaus in the stomach, and she falls backwards in to Kol.  
"You mother fucker," she hisses, letting Kol drag her out as Klaus punches Tyler in the face and knocks him out cold. Oops, Damon thinks sarcastically. He walks outside and hears Caroline grunting. He pops his head around the corner to see Kol shifting the bones back in place for her. When did they become friends?

Klausy-Klaus. The big bad. The wolf. The hybrid. The king. The next on Damon's list. All he had to do was steal Caroline's phone for a moment. Which was lucky, because she left it at the Grill when her now ex-boyfriend broke her hip. Klaus, we need to talk. He smirks as the reply comes instantly. What's wrong, love? Damon rolls his eyes at the way he texts - just like he talks. I need to tell you something. It's important. He waits, tapping his finger against the wooden branch as he sits in the tree. I can tell by your text. Is it Tyler? Damon furrows his eyebrows and shrugs.  
Just come to the woods. He's getting bored, just wanting Klaus to hurry the hell up. Where we usually meet? What the hell? Barbie's meeting the Big Bad? No. Meet me by the lake, behind the Boarding House. He frowns and looks around. Smoke comes from the chimney, probably Stefan and Elena burning his things because he pranked them. That's a bit close, don't you think? Now Damon's really confused. Just come here.  
Klaus appears a moment later, looking around for any sign f the blonde in question. "Geronimo!" Damon shouts, cutting the rope. Honey drenches Klaus and he stands, glowing at nothing as fake fur showers him and sticks to the golden sticky residue that's all over him. "I. Will. KILL YOU!" Klaus roars, still stuck by the mess he's covered in. Damon laughs so hard he falls out of the tree. He snaps a few photos on his phone and Caroline's before flashing away before he can chase him.  
Klaus' roar follows his laughter and Damon dives in to the boarding house, laughing his ass off until he sees what's in the fire. His favourite shirts. "I HATE YOU!" Damon shouts like a toddler having a tantrum before he flashes upstairs to his bedroom where he block out Elena and Stefan giggling at him.

He knows where Katherine and Elijah meet up. He may be annoying and hateable but he's observant as hell. He goes to the penthouse in a Richmond hotel and finds it empty at the moment. He uses his vampire speed to cover the walls and floor in PVA glue and layer on pictures of Stefan's face in various sizes. The creepiest one is the giant one that covers the window completely. It's one that Damon took when Stefan was pooping. It was worth the photo.  
He stays in the room below and waits. He hears them have dinner before it gets heated. He almost stops listening, but then hears the beautiful scrreching of a prank gone right. "WHAT THE HELL?" Katherine screams. "What the bloody fuck?" Elijah exclaims, making Damon burst out in to laughter as he flashes out of the hotel room.  
Elijah and Katherine setp back out of the bedroom and look around at the million faces of Stefan that range from smiling to grimacing. Some were taken when he was talking, eating, yawning... Pooping? "Who the hell did this?" Katherine seethes, not happy about being pranked or found out. "Damon!" She hisses as it clicks in her mind. "I'm going to kill him... Slowly," Elijah drawls out. Katherine turns to him and shrugs, flashing them to the sofa and ravishing him.

Rebekah and Matt are on a 'date' in the Grill when he uses Caroline's phone to his advantage. Matt, I love you. Matt looks at his phone and raises an eyebrows. Care, are you drunk? Damon rolls his eyes and begins texting again. I'm not drunk. I'm sorry. I'm sure we can work past this vampire thing. Please, Matt, I love you! Matt frowns at the phone and Rebekah snatches it off him scoffing in disgust and leaving the table to find Caroline.  
Catfight! Damon cheers in his mind, following Rebekah out of the Grill. "DAMON SALVATORE!" He hears from behind him. Both Damon and Rebekah spin around at the voice and Caroline punches him in the face. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU STEAL MY PHONE?" She demands, snatching it back off him. "So, you weren't texting Matt?" Rebekah asks slowly. "Matt? No, I've not had my phone for days because this ass hat took it the night Klaus and Tyler got in to a fight," Caroline explains. Rebekah glares at him before punching him the face, too.  
Not a good prank. Gone wrong. Abort. Abort. With that thought, Damon flashes away, leaving Caroline and Rebekah to part ways nicely after insulting him. Damon: 4. Victims: 1.

He decides to get Caroline back for ruining his fun earlier in the week. He has a toy helicopter with water jets attached. You know where he's going with this one. He sits in the tree outside Caroline's bedroom window and begins the flight through Caroline's open window. He can't see inside, but can hear muffled voices approaching the bedroom.  
He freezes when he hears the distinct sounds of kissing and moaning, but decides it's the perfect opportunity to ruin Caroline's day, especially if she's making up with Tyler or making out with Klaus. He waits a few more moments before sending in The Captain (yes, he named it) to it's job. He smirks wickedly and presses the fire button once he's sure The Captain is near her bed.  
He fist pumps the air when he hears her screaming, followed by a man's annoyed roar. The window opens further and The Captain is thrown out of the window, smashing on the ground in to tiny pieces. "NO! MAN DOWN!" Damon shouts dramatically, turning to the furious and dripping wet Mikaelson at the window. "Kol?" Damon frowns confused, even more so when Klaus appears beside his brother. Kol isn't wearing a shirt and Klaus' is ripped open. "Woah, nice work, Blondie," Damon congratulates before Klaus grabs him and hauls him in to the room.  
Caroline has a robe around her and stands closer to Kol as she looks at Damon on the floor of her bedroom. "What the hell is going on?" Liz demands, bursting through the door with her gun aimed at Klaus, then Kol, then Damon, before she drops it. "That's what I want to know," Klaus growls out, looking between Caroline, Damon and Kol. "Wait... No! Bad Blondie," Damon scolds, pointing at her. She slams her foot down on his ribs and he wheezes through his punctured lungs.  
"Well... Kol and I are a couple, have been for a while. I wasn't cheating on Tyler because we've not been together for, like, three months. We were about to... you know. When Klaus burst in and then started a fight and then water came from nowhere and then Klaus pulled Damon through my window and I don't know what the hell is going on!" Caroline rants so fast that they barely catch any of it.  
"So why were you and Klaus meeting in secret then?" Damon asks her, getting up from the floor. "Because I was trying to tell him to stop hasing me because I love Kol," she mumbles, looking down at her bare feet. "You what?" Kol blurts, looking at her wide eyed. "I swear, if you say you don't love her now, I'm going to fucking kill you," Klaus explodes, pointing to Kol. "I do, arsehole," Kol spits back before turning to her. "That's why I wanted to take her away from here. So I could love her where you wouldn't dagger me." She smiles up at him weakly and Liz throws out her arms.  
"I'm going to bed!" She exclaims. "Damon, get out and stop pulling pranks. Klaus, don't you dare make Caroline unhappy or I will find a way to kill you. Same for you, Kol. Fuck up and I'll shoot off your penis. Now, get out everyone!" Liz raises her eyebrows and the three men leave the house with Kol picking up his shirt and quickly kissing Caroline's cheek before dashing out and avoiding Liz's attack with the butt of her gun.  
"Well, I didn't expect that," Damon admits, only to fall down dead on the Forbes porch with his neck snapped and Kol walking over him like he's a welcome mat. "Sheriff, Nik snapped Damon's neck," Kol sings back in to the house, snickering when he hears the woman exclaim, "For fuck's sake!"


	7. The Hero - Carolijah

Caroline sits in the edge of Wickery Bridge, swinging her legs like a child. He watches her intently for a moment before calling out to her. "Miss Forbes." She turns to face him and he sees the light from her eyes is replaced with depressed desperation. "Hello, Elijah," she softly speaks, past the point of being emotional now. "May I ask why you ran away from home?" He inquires, "your friends and my siblings are looking for you." She turns to him surprised, more so by his actions than his words. He sits beside her, legs dangling aimlessly over the water. "Don't see why. I'm not worth it," she mumbles, liking down at the rushing water beneath their feet. "On the contrary, Caroline," he counters, "you're very much worth the effort." She scoffs so he continues.

"You're loyal, kind, trustworthy, intelligent and patient. You're a wonderful friend. You're young, but you are wise and have a control over your blood lust that puts even I to shame. You're strong and beautiful. You are worth the time taken to find you." She turns to him and her eyes study his face. "You shouldn't be here," she mumbles, looking away. "I don't want to be saved. I can't take it anymore." He reaches over and takes her small hand in his larger one, noticing she doesn't have a daylight ring on. "What troubles you?" He asks her so softly that she can't believe he is a mass murdering Original vampire.  
"I'm a vampire," she whispers, letting the years come to her eyes now. "My mom is going to grow old and die alone because I can't stay, I can't give grandchildren, I can't watch her leave me forever. Elena and Bonnie are going to grow up, get married and have families. I'm always going to be sick like this - seventeen and alone. Stefan will leave to see the world with whatever girl he falls in love with one he's over Elena. I don't care what happens to Damon. Klaus already got bored with me, slept with Haley and is having a demon baby with her. Kol will leave when he's bored. Everyone is going to leave me. They always do. I don't want them to leave me, so I'm leaving them."

He looks at her sadly and pulls his ring from his finger, tossing it behind them over the bridge. She stares at him horrified. "What are you doing? Can you even die? You're going to get hurt!" She freaks out, looking at him like he's lost his mind. "Even if I don't die, you won't be alone," he says as if that's a good explanation. "You're crazy! The sun's coming up! You'll burn!" She breathes, looking out on to the horizon that is beginning to light up.

"Can you honestly find no reason to continue living, Caroline?" Elijah asks her knowingly. "Is there nowhere you want to go? Nothing you want to do? Nothing you want to see? No one you want to meet? Nothing you want to learn? Nothing you want to read?" She hesitates for a moment before sighing. "I always wanted to see the northern lights," she admits, "and go to Budapest." He nods slowly as the sunlight begins creeping up on them. "Do you want to die, Caroline?" He demands, "do you want to kill yourself?" She shakes her head, tears falling down her cheeks. He slips a ring on to his finger and smirks slightly when she glares at him.

The sun his her foot and she hisses, pulling it out of the light. He pulls a chain from his neck and removes the ring from it, sliding on to her finger. She looks at him confused but he didn't give her an answer. "I'll take you to see the northern lights on one condition," he bargains, "you do not try to kill yourself again." She nods with a grateful smile. "I promise," she whispers, offering him her little finger. He looks his own with hers and she shakes then in a pinky promise. "I also give you my word that I will take you to Budapest," he adds, making her smile brightly at him. "Thank you, Elijah," she whispers, leaning in quickly and kissing his cheek. She pulls away slowly, searching his face for a reaction. She barely blinks when his lips crash in to hers and blind her with a passion she never expected from the oldest original. The calm one. The noble man.

And it was just the start.

* * *

**AN: I know some people said they don't like Carolijah, but I do. These drabbles are a way for me to get past my writers block. Leave a review or leave a prompt for a drabble you want me to write? I'll take any character (except Hayley). Leave me a word, a scenario, a song - anything you want - and I'll try to make a good one for you.**


	8. Play Time - Kennett

**AN: Kol takes his daughter to the park and meets the beautiful Bonnie Bennett**

* * *

Kol's eyes widen when the little girl trips. She barely makes a noise, besides a grunt of annoyance that her playing has been cut short. She pushes back so she sits on the hard ground, inspecting her bloody knee. He jogs over and scoops her up in to his arms. "You okay, baby girl?" He asks, pulling a tissue from his back pocket and dabbing away at her knee. "I'm fine, Dada," she shrugs, hugging his neck. "I'm a brave girl. I'll be fine once you kiss it better." He smirks and does as he's told, pressing a light kiss to his daughter's knee. "All better, Dada," she beams, glossy green eyes sparkling. "I'll let you go play, then, Eva," he smiles back, swinging her around and landing her on to her feet. She giggles and runs off to play in the sandbox, pulling her dress over her sore knee so she doesn't get sand in it.

"She's a strong one," he hears beside him on the bench. He turns to look down at a beautiful young woman who smiles up at him politely. "My son would raise hell if he'd fallen over," she tells him, nodding her head towards a boy in the sandpit. "Well, her Aunt Rebekah told her that if you're not strong, people hurt you," he admits, "She's rather depressing but it worked." She chuckles and shakes her head, a brown lock falling from the messy bun. "Kol Mikaelson," he introduces, sitting beside her. "Bonnie Bennett," she returns, shaking his hand amused.  
She's beautiful, he decides, the most beautiful woman he's ever met even if she's not put much effort in to it today. She has flawless dark skin and, even though her jaw is a little crooked, a brilliant smile. Her eyes a deep green-brown and he can't get enough of them. She's in a baggy jumper and jeans with flat boots, but he has never seen a woman so stunning in his life. Not even Eva's mother.

"What's his name?" He asks, just to keep her talking. "Conan Joshua Gilbert-Bennet," Bonnie announces proudly and somewhat teasingly. "What about your daughter?" He takes a deep breath. "Evangeline Gabriella Rebekah Mikaelson," he tells her with an eye roll. "I let my siblings pick her names. Rebekah, surprisingly, chose Gabriella. Elijah chose Evangeline and Nik chose Rebekah to spite me." She laughs and covers her mouth to stifle it when he shoots her a playful glare. "Sorry," she mumbles, not really sorry at all.

They talk for a good hour and learn more about each other and the children. Conan's father died before he was born, Eva's mother left when she was only 3 months old. He has a sister and two brothers in America with an estranged one in England. She has best friends that help with Conan, his Aunt Care, Aunt 'Lena and Uncle Stef. She lives ten minutes away to the left of the park, whilst he lives five minutes away to the right. They both love chocolate, Doctor Who and mythology. She's a teacher in a University class she took over from her Grams whilst he's a coach at the local high school - baseball is his favourite but he's a brilliant basketball player, too.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Eva exclaims, causing the two to turn and look over at Eva reprimanding a sheepish Conan. "What did he do, baby girl?" Kol calls to her. "He_ kissed_ me! On the _cheek_!" She huffs, flipping her hair from her face and walking away from a blushing Conan. "That's my girl," Kol chuckles and she dangles from the monkey bars with Conan still watching her in awe. "Just like I taught her. No kissing until she's thirty," he elaborates, winking at Bonnie when she laughs at him.

They go for coffee, getting the kids milkshakes and talking until he has to take Eva to Rebekah's house. They exchange numbers and the rest is history. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.


	9. My Lost Brother - Klaus

**AN: Kol was killed by a hunter. Klaus hasn't stopped searching for him. He might just run in to someone just like him, though. (Klaus. Koroline.)**

* * *

Klaus walks through the streets of Paris. It's been twenty three years since his brother disappeared and he has no leads. It's like he vanished off the face of the Earth, which is hard to do when you're an Original - famous in the Supernatural world. He's been checking, repeatedly, in Kol's favourite places. Paris, Rome, Budapest, Bora Bora, Hawaii, Sydney, London, Glasgow... everywhere. Still, there's no trace of a vampire named Kol.  
He looks down from his balcony now. It's evening and the hustle and bustle of tourists is dwindling to clubbers and drunkards. His eyes linger on a blonde girl and he realises he hasn't eaten all day. She's walking away from the crowd down a lonely street n her own and he smirks, thinking it can't get better than this. He keeps his head down, listening to her quiet footsteps, so if anyone looks at them they won't think he's following her.  
She giggles and picks up the pace and he hears a man's chuckle. "Hey," she greets, a sweet American lilt in her voice. "Hey," he says back, making Klaus freeze and duck in to a doorway. He knows that voice. He turns and looks at the couple. The man has his back to Klaus but he knows who it is. Dark hair spiked up, leather jacket and biker boots with bunched up jeans. Broad shoulders and narrow waist, muscled arms and slim legs. His suspicions are confirmed when he turns, linking his arm with the girl who Klaus now realises is pregnant. Heavily. Strong jaw, long nose, protruding and hooded brown eyes that narrow when he smiles and laughs with her.  
Kol.  
"Kol?" He says, stepping out of the doorway. He turns and looks at Klaus blankly. "Sorry, mate, do I know you?" Kol asks, looking at Klaus skeptically. That's when he hears it. Thump. Thump. Thump. A heartbeat. Kol's heartbeat. He's human. "Yeah, we met a party once. Sorry, thought you'd remember but you must've been too wasted," Klaus offers with a shrug. "Sounds like him," the blonde quips, smirking when Kol turns to glare. "It was a couple years ago, surely you're not still the same way?" Klaus smirks, playing along through his heartbreak. "Not anymore," Kol smiles, turning to the blonde. "Sorry, I didn't ask," he blurts, turning to Klaus, "What's your name again?" Klaus swallows thickly. "Nik," he answers with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you... sober, Nik," Kol chuckles.  
"Ooh," the girl exclaims, clutching her stomach. "You okay?" Klaus asks as they both turn to her. "Yeah, sorry, he's a kicker," she laughs, rubbing her belly and grimacing with the movement inside. "She's a dancer, Caroline" Kol returns. "He's a wonderful baseball player... Unlike his father," Caroline returns. "She's a princess... unlike her mother," Kol sneers playfully. "So, I'm guessing you don't know the gender, then?" Klaus chuckles, finding them both amusing even if he doesn't know what's happened to Kol. "We decided to let it be a surprise," she answers. "Which I am now regretting because it is the cause of many fights," Kol grumbles with an eye roll. "Only because you have a delusional idea that I'm letting this baby be a girl," Caroline scoffs, "Do you know how bratty and whiny girls are? No. Because you are not one and you never had a sister. So shush."  
Klaus frowns slightly. No sister? "There were plenty of girls at the boarding school across the road. You were one of them," Kol mutters. "Exactly... Across the road," she smirks triumphantly. "So, do you want to join us for drinks, then?" Caroline asks Klaus. "Yeah, I'd like to get to know sober Kol and his girlfriend," Klaus offers. "Fiancee," Kol corrects, waving Caroline's hand with a bloody great diamond ring on it for show. "You're an idiot," she mutters, turning and walking away from them. "You love me!" Kol calls after her as Klaus chuckles.

Klaus finds out that Kol was born twenty three years ago and adopted from a home at age three. His name was Kol Smith, until he was adopted and then he became Kol Nathaniel Buzolic. His parents sent him to a boarding school for boys in Virginia with a sister school for girls opposite. That's where he met Caroline when they were ten. They became competitive friends when the schools would merge for sports and such. The dances were ridiculous and they'd only dance with each other, despite getting in to trouble for being rude to other students. He was the teen heart-throb when they all hit puberty, according to Caroline. All the girls would swoon over him and ask him out, but he was too busy fixing up his motorbike to care.  
They were sixteen when he kissed her in the middle of another stupid dance. A masquerade ball of all things. He knew it was her. He always knows it's her. He kissed her on the patio when people were around and she was so flustered he had to kiss her again to stop her stammering. They began dating and when they were twenty two he proposed to her. His parents were skeptical, but he's in love so they let it slide. Her parents were proud and happy ("Because they wanted to get rid of me. They don't care," she says). They were supposed to get married three months ago, but Caroline didn't want to be pregnant. ("Maternity wedding dresses are crap. Even if your bump isn't that big they make you look like a zepplin.") They postponed it so they get married after the baby's first birthday so he/she (another argument began on the baby's gender) can hold up their own head.  
Kol has no siblings, was left at birth in a home, grew up, studies, owns a club in New York (how in the hell did Klaus miss that one in his search?) and only now can Klaus see he does look older by a few years. He was nineteen for a thousand years, but now he can see the little creases and the maturer look to Kol's face. Klaus gives them some information back. A sister, a brother, two dead brothers and a missing brother. No parents. Artist. Family money. Travels.  
Then they learn about Caroline. From Mystic Falls, her parents sent her away to the boarding school when she was six. ("The school was a dump." "It was shit. So was the boy's." "Shut up, Kol! I'm talking. Oh, and go get me some pickles, your son is hungry." Another gender argument ensues.) She met Kol and befirended him. She hated when the other girls would fawn over him and gossip about liking him and ask her all these questions that she wouldn't answer. She studied a lot, didn't really have many friends and was bossy. She was head cheerleader, played sports, danced, sang and did anything else she could that meant she didn't waste her time.  
When Kol kissed her, she was confused because he'd said he liked a beautiful, perfect girl and she'd never seen hrself that way. She was hurt so she went out on to the patio to get some air. He followed her, kissed her and she starting rambling so he kissed her again. She teaches first grade, loves kids and still reads reference books so that she's constantly learning. They have seperate libraries. "Kol, one bookshelf in your den doesn't count as a library when I have an entire room overflowing with books," she points out, making Klaus laugh. (He'd never been a big reader.) "It's a big bookshelf," Kol defends weakly with a laugh. She rolls her eyes.

He walks with them back to the hotel and he books a room, calls a witch and his siblings. They arrive in the night together and he's confused as hell. He gives them the short-version. "I found Kol. Well, I found Caroline who then lead me to Kol. I think he was reborn. He's human, marrying a girl and having a child with her. If you see him, don't ask what gender it is. Most of the night was spent with them arguing over it. I need to find out why he doesn't remember us." Elijah asks if he compelled Kol to remember. "No, I didn't want to. He's Kol. Whether he knows it or not, he's my brother and I'm not compelling him. Besides, I don't know if he's on vervain or not. Oh, and he thinks I'm called Nik, not Klaus or Niklaus."  
The witch performs the spell, using the bracelet Klaus sneakily took from a tipsy Kol's wrist when he tripped and caught him before he took Caroline down with him. "He was killed, but the witch that was there didn't want to kill him so she found a loophole. She killed Kol Mikaelson and created Kol Smith. He's a human and will not remember you. If you leave him now, he an have a normal life with her," she tells them. "If you bring attention to him, witches will wonder what's so special about him and use him, the girl and the baby against you all."  
So they leave. They spend a day with them and then apologise when they're called away for family business. "My friend' found our brother," Klaus tells them. "He wasn't hiding, he forgot who he was. We're going to see if we can help him out."

They watch over him. He has a son first, Nikolai Samuel. Then he marries Caroline. They have a daughter - Aria Rebekah. Then triplets - Henrik James, Eli William, Elizabeth Marie and then another son, Finn Tobias. He coaches the under 10's baseball team and wins them most of their games until he retires at 40. He leaves the club to their 27 year old son at 50 and retires with Caroline. He only mourns her for a month before following her in to the afterlife two days after his 90th birthday.

They watch the children. Nikolai marries and has two daughter. Aria has a son by IVF but never marries or has a boyfriend. Henrik turns in to a vampire at 32 and they look after him, telling him everything - his family think he died in a ar accident. Eli and Elizabeth both marry on and have seven children between them with their first sons' middle names both being Henrik in memory of the brother they lost. Finn travels, saving lives and giving money he earns to every charity that he comes across.

They watch the grand-children. Then their children. Then their children. Some turn in to vampires. Some marry witches. Some marry werewolves. Eventually the Buzolic line dies out in to a hundred different ones until the name is lost and the Mikaelson siblings no longer look after them. They've lost their every link to Kol, except for Henrik.

* * *

**AN: If you guys want, you can leave a prompt with characters in my reviews or PM me. :)  
**


	10. Stop stealing my stuff! - Kol

**AN: (For Izzy.) AU. Kol gets annoyed that people are stealing stuff from his torture dungeon. **

* * *

Kol barges in to Klaus' bedroom, glowering at the couple. "Do you mind?" Caroline asks unimpressed, straddling Klaus in her underwear. He points at the rope that she's used to tie up Klaus' hands to the headboard. "That is mine," he growls out. "Well, Bekah uses your handcuffs with Stefan and you've got, like, a hundred metres of rope down there," Caroline defends. "Did you take the whips as well?" Kol demands, narrowing his eyes. "No, I don't like them," Klaus answers unashamed. Kol shudders and storms out of the room.

"_Are you sure he uses that dungeon for torture?_" Kol hears Caroline asks. "I_ imagine sex with Kol is torture, love. Now, where were we?_" Klaus replies, to which Kol shuts off his hearing.

He throws open Elijah's door and almost faints. Elijah is lay face down, butt naked with Katherine stood above him. "Do you mind?" She asks, much like Caroline. "Stop using my torture equipment for your weird kinky shit!" Kol shouts at her, flashing over and stealing back his whip. "I thought that was a sex dungeon?" Elijah mumbles in to the pillows. "Oh my god," Kol groans, tossing the whip back to Katherine. "Hit on the head and it might make him see sense!" He offers before slamming the door.

_"Honestly, it surprises me that it isn't a sex dungeon_," Katherine admits. "_Yes Mistress_," Elijah mumbles, grunting after a _thwack_ echoes out of the room. Kol almost vomits.

Rebekah opes the door before he can burst in. "You're not taking the handcuffs back," she states boldly, raising her chin. Kol glares at her until thy hear Stefan mumbling incoherently and she looks over her shoulder for a second. "Or the gags," she adds, slamming the door shut on him.

"I fucking hate everyone," Kol exclaims, turning and storming in to his room. "Maybe not everyone," he mutters under his breath as Bonnie winks at him in a baseball jacket, silky underwear and knee high baseball socks with chucks. She dangles a long piece of rope from her fingers and he sighs. "Alright, lets do this," he agrees, pulling off his clothes.

_Maybe kinky isn't so bad..._


	11. The Kids - Kalijah

Katherine pushes the shopping cart tiredly as Elijah searches the aisle for the food they want. Allison in the seat begins pulling in packets of cookies, tossing them in to the back of the cart. "No, baby, we're not having that many cookies," Katherine tells her amused, walking around and putting the cookies back. "Mama, why?" she pouts, looking up at her with pleading chocolate and honey coloured eyes, the perfect blend of hers and Elijah's. "Because you'll get fat and then daddy won't be able to carry you," Katherine teases, "He'll have to roll you around like a big ball instead." Allison giggles as Katherine tickles under her chin.  
"Why are there so many cookies in the trolley?" Elijah asks, returning and stacking up his gatherings. "Well,A Allison thinks that cookies are a snack that needs to be stocked up to the extreme, don't you, baby?" Katherine smiles at the blushing girl. "Mama, I just wanted to help," she mumbles with a shy smile. "And you did, just too much," Elijah offers, kissing the thick head of brown curls that take up most of his daughter. She giggles adorably and they move on to the next aisles, letting Allison order them around, though they don't get most of what she wants.

"Mama, why did you eat my brother?" Allison asks, narrowing her eyes at Katherine's stomach. "I didn't, he's growing in there to be safe," Katherine chuckles as she continues to scoop out the ice cream from the tub. "Why do you get to eat ice cream before dinner?" Alli demands, glowing furiously. "Because your brother is making me hungry for ice cream and tacos... Which we'll be having for dinner," Katherine explains. "Well, he's making me hungry for chocolate, then," Alli sasses, huffing and crossing her arms when her parents laugh at her.

"He looks like an alien," Alli grimaces, looking at the wrinkly, bald creature her mother holds in her slim arms. "He's a baby," Elijah sighs, shifting the wriggling five-year-old on his lap. "Did I look like that?" She inquires, tilting her head to find a new angle. "Worse," Kol jokes, earning a light slap from his fiancée, Bonnie. "But I'm cute now," Alli beams at him, sticking her tongue out and looking at her brother. "What's his name?" She asks, getting closer and jumping when he suddenly fist pumps the air. "Tobias," Elijah answers. "Toby for short," Katherine adds.

"MAMA! There's FOUR babies in there?" Alli gasps, placing her hand on Katherine's large stomach. "Yep," Katherine chuckles when Alli jumps at one of the many kicks she's felt. "Don't worry, you'll meet them all soon."

Tobias sits next to Alli between their Uncle Kol and Uncle Nik with their wives and their kids. Aunty Caroline comes back from feeding the twins, handing Will to Uncle Nik whilst she holds on to Lizzie. Aunt Bonnie bounces baby Sheila on her knees whilst Uncle Kol makes faces at Tobias to make him laugh. She swings her legs bored, looking at Will and Lizzie and wondering if Mystic Falls will overflow with the Mikaelson family if everyone keeps having babies.

Alli's laughter fills the room as Elijah walks around the house with the quadruplets toddling after him. "Mama, how many more babies are you and daddy going to have?" She asks, somewhat amused by the amount of celery her mother is gnawing on. She pauses and smirks at Alli as she chews. "As many as we can," Katherine answers, kissing the top of her head before going to feed the twins.  
Elijah sits on the floor, his newly appointed station, and lets the four toddlers crawl all over him. "Maybe they think you're a mama duck and they're duckies," Toby offers, reading his book on animals. "Baby ducks always follow the mama duck around." Elijah sighs with a smile, closing his eye to save his sight from the on coming hand that's approaching. Thankfully, Alli reaches over and picks up James before he can punch daddy in the eye.  
She's only seven, but she understands how hard it must be to have a genius daughter like herself, an animal obsessed son like Toby and four wild toddlers following him everywhere with twin girls on the way. He's going to be smothered by babies.

By the time she's ten, their family is full to the brim. There's herself, Allison, then there's Tobias, James, Julietta, Daniella, Dean, Sam (a surprise boy, not a girl) and Marianna. She's a child genius, Toby is obsessed with animals still, James loves causing trouble, Julietta is musically talented, Daniella loves to cook, Dean loves myths (especially angels), Sam loves cars and Marianna loves cuddling. (Okay, so it goes from impressive to *raise eyebrow* but to be fair, the twins are only three.)

Allison grows up to be a Neurologist, Tobias becomes a Marine Biologist, James becomes an actor, Julietta is a musician, Daniella writes mythology Young Adult novels, Sam races cars and fixes them up and Marianna is a dancer.

Katherine and Elijah couldn't be prouder of their babies.


	12. I can see you - Koroline & Rebekah

**AN: Caroline's special. She sees dead people. She grows up with Kol and Rebekah's ghosts as her best friends. It leads her through a tough life. Koroline, Rebekah, little bit of Elijah and Klaus.**

* * *

Caroline closes her eyes slowly, fire surrounding her entire body but never coming near her. Liz watches as her daughter, only five and only a baby, lifts up in to the air and is carried away from the burning room. She passes out herself and the magical force carries her out, too.

_They need to survive._  
_Why?_  
_The girl needs to be kept safe. She won't be safe without her mother._  
_What about the father?_  
_He's not going to be around much longer._  
_Why not?_  
_He's cheating on the mother with a man named Steven._  
_The 21st century certainly is strange._  
_It will be stranger once we're alive in it._

When the response team arrive, they find Liz and Caroline on the lawn away from the house with Caroline under Liz's arm. They think she got them out. She doesn't correct them later on by telling them they floated out form under the ceiling that caved in on them.  
Arson, they say. Someone tried to kill them. Nobody knows why they'd attack the young sheriff and her little girl. Liz does though. Caroline will too one day.

Caroline sees people. People that aren't there. Her best friend is an older girl, Rebekah, that says one day Caroline will save her. Liz has to leave on Caroline's seventh birthday and says she's sorry to leave Caroline alone, shivering when Caroline absently says she's not alone. The ghosts keep her company.  
She walks through the ghosts, giggling when they curse and looks at her with glares for walking through their legs and bellies. She sits on the sofa and swings her legs, laughing at the ghost wolf the bounds around and chases after her ghost friend, Kol.  
Rebekah pats her legs and the wolf bounds over, sitting at Rebekah's feet. "You'll see who this is one day," Kol tells her breathlessly. "It's a wolf," Caroline frowns. "A werewolf," Rebekah corrects. "A person that turns in to a wolf." Caroline looks in to the blue, blue eyes of the wolf and sees her reflection in the black pupils. "Oh," little Caroline replies, leaning in to Kol. She can only touch Rebekah and Kol, they say it's because she's their destiny but she thinks it's because she loves them.

Caroline's eight when she first meets Klaus. Kol and Rebekah tell her to run before he sees her, but he notices her fearful eyes and tilts his head intrigued. She turns away and tries to run home but when she runs around the corner, she slams in to his legs. He grabs her before she can fall, lifting her up in to his arms and carrying her. He tells her to be quiet and walks the long way to the park.  
"Why did you run?" He asks. Don't tell him about us, please, Care, Kol begs to her left and she nods, dropping her head. "Mommy says to stay away from strangers because they'll try to take me away," she mumbles, not meeting his eyes. "So you ran away in case I was the bad guy?" He smirks amused. "The bad guys always hide," she whispers, looking over the road to a woman glaring daggers at him.  
He drops Caroline, patting her head and disappearing. "Hello, Miss Sheila," Caroline greets when the older woman jogs over the road to her. "What did that man say to you, sweetie?" Sheila asks, crouching to Caroline's height. "He asked why I ran away from him," Caroline answers. "Why?" Sheila asks, frowning. "I don't know. I said it was because mommy doesn't want me near strangers," Caroline shrugs. "Why did you really run, Care-Bear?" Sheila whisper, leaning in to Caroline. "Because the ghosts told me to," Caroline responds naturally, turning and skipping to the park with Kol and Rebekah on either side for only the little blonde to see.

She's ten when her mom dies and she moves in with Miss Sheila - "Call me Grams" - and learns about the Supernatural as requested by her mother's will. Grams teaches her and Bonnie, her granddaughter, magic. Caroline advances ahead of Bonnie who gets jealous, but it's only because Rebekah and Kol help her. Grams makes Kol and Rebekah visible and almost faints at the sight of them.  
"Why are you here? What do you want with Caroline?" Sheila breathes at them with wide eyes, pushing Bonnie behind her. "_It's her destiny. Try the crystal ball,_" Kol offers, blinking and disappearing. "D_on't be rude, Kol_," Rebekah scolds with an eye roll before looking back at Sheila. "W_e're not here to hurt her. If we were, we would not have saved her and her mother from the fire five years ago_." Then Rebekah's gone.  
"Caroline, are they still there?" Grams asks, looking around the small house. "They're always here," Caroline answers, beginning to read her grimoire again like nothing happened.

She's twelve when she has her first kiss. Matt Donavon turns around and kisses her. Kol doesn't like it and sets a tree on fire nearby. They run away and Matt holds her hand. Kol taps Matt's head so he falls asleep on the grass. He guides Caroline home and she tells Grams.  
Grams sends her out and has a lengthy talk with Kol that ultimately ends with Grams fainting with the newly delivered information and Kol becoming increasingly protective of her as she grows up.

She's fourteen when womanhood arrives in it's annoyingly monthly box. Rebekah helps her through it and Kol just does what he awkwardly can - including cuddling when she's upset or clingy and sitting silently when she sobs or shouts at him for being too protective. she also finds out who the wolf is. She shifts, the ghost wolf, and turns in to her grandmother. "_We're all special, Caroline,_" she sighs happily. "_You'll see soon enough._" Her grandmother was thirty when she die, just after she gave birth to Caroline's father. She's beautiful, even as she fades away - finding peace.

She's sixteen when Klaus comes back. She and Bonnie sit in the corner booth - the outcast table - and talk about the spells they've been trying when they feel a darkness wash over them both. Get out, Kol pleads, standing at the edge of their table. Her eyes sweep the Grill and find Klaus sat at the bar with his back to them. "Maybe we should ask Grams why you're having trouble concentrating," Caroline offers subtly. "Yeah, okay," Bonnie sighs, playing along.  
Klaus can sense their fear and power when they walk past but he's not looking for witches. He's looking for the Sheriff's daughter.

She's eighteen when she wakes up, stood at the entrance of a cave. The moon is high, the sky a thick inky black and the forest around her silent as it holds it's breath. It's like life itself is waiting for her next move. She looks down at herself and shivers. She's dressed in the outfit she wore for the day - she must've fallen asleep reading again before she could change in to her pyjamas.  
She wraps her arms around herself, wishing she'd worn a jacket over her thin long-sleeved shirt that hugs her body. A branch snaps behind her and she spins around, searching the darkness with her light blue eyes. _Run_ she hears Rebekah yell from the entrance of the cave. _This way_, Kol hisses, grabbing her hand and yanking her away.  
She runs as fast as she can with Kol pulling her through a labyrinth of tunnels until she's in an open cavern. She looks around and sees coffins lay on the ground in a row. "Don't open them," a voice demands behind her. She spins around, glad she chose flat boots instead of heels. A man with musky blonde hair and a hard look on his face glares at her with blood-red eyes and fangs coming through. His hands are fisted on a barrier that keeps him back away from her and she realises she's safe.  
_You have to open them, Caroline. You have to save us_, Rebekah pleads. _I won't let anyone hurt you, Caroline_, Kol reassures, kissing the top of her head. "I'm opening them," she answers, turning to the first coffin and throwing it open. A man in a slightly dusty suit has greyed skin with thick black veins poking through. His eyes snap open and she jumps back, looking at him. _That's Elijah. He's only been daggered for a few months. Take the dagger from his chest. He'll wake up_. She nods to Kol and wraps her hand around the handle stuck out of his chest. Elijah's eyes narrow quizzically and she pulls out the dagger, tossing it to the ground next to the coffin.  
She runs around to the next coffin as the man at the barrier yells at her. She throws it open and frowns sadly at Rebekah's sort-of-dead state. _Dessication. It's ugly, isn't it_? Rebekah sighs, _1924. Look at the dress wasted on my dead body_. Caroline pulls out the dagger and admires the white tassled dress and the puffy, curly hair before running to the third coffin. "Kol," she breathes, running her fingers over his cheek and feeling the coarse, dried out sin beneath her soft, living flesh. She swallows and looks at him beside her, but he's staring down at his body._ 1834. He got rid of me because I fancied myself in love._ She nods slowly and removes the dagger without looking.  
She waits, watching Kol's body curiously. Nothing's happening. _Look out, Elijah's awake. Answer honestly_, Kol warns. She opens her mouth to reply, but she's cut off when she's pinned against the cave wall by Elijah - the man in the suit - now looking human and healthy. "Who are you?" He demands, his accent slightly more American than Kol's. He looks a lot like Kol, actually, but mature and stoic and suit-y. "Caroline Forbes," she breathes, staring in to his hard, brown eyes - there's no warmth like there is in Kol's. "I'm a witch, a special kind. I can talk to the dead. Kol and Rebekah told me to come and undagger you all. Please, don't hurt me."  
He releases her and dusts off his suit, turning to the wide-eyed man stood at the barrier. "Go and fetch Niklaus," he orders and the man disappears in a blur. "Kol and Rebekah are not dead," Elijah points out, returning his gaze to her. "They sort of are," she mumbles, "They're vampires and they've been de-dessi-dessicated for a long time. Their spirits left them and I've been talking to them since I was five." Elijah tilts his head in thought and she relaxes slightly.  
He flashes over and bites in to her neck, sucking the blood from her body so fast and sudden that it weakens her straight away. She squeezes her eyes shut and focuses on Rebekah. She shoots up from the coffin and pulls Elijah away from her. She slides down the wall, landing with a thud on the ground. Her blood pools on the dirt and she lays her hand in it.  
"_Elijah,_" a young boy's voice rings out over Caroline's chanting. "_Rebekah?_" They looks around to a young boy, around fifteen, with hair falling to his shoulders in waves and his shirt torn and bloody even though his body is undamaged. "Henrik?" Elijah breathes, eyes growing wider. "_Save the girl. She's the only one that can save the world from Niklaus,_" Henrik tells them sternly. "_I've been watching you all. Though it saddens me to see you like this, I love you all the same. Now, please, show me you are still human and save her before Kol awakens to see the girl he loves dying or dead_."  
Elijah snaps out of it when Henrik begins to flicker like a mirage. He flashes over to Caroline and bites in to his wrist. Her chanting stops and Henrik disappears, he knows because he hears Rebekah quietly crying. He feeds her his blood rather forcefully and waits as her neck wound heals.  
"What did Henrik mean?" Elijah asks her once she's able to sit up. "The woman Kol loves?" She raises her eyes to him tiredly. "I don't know," she admits, shaking her head. "Maybe he was delusional. The older the ghost, the crazier they usually are." They hear Rebekah gasp ad look over to see Kol sat on the top of his coffin alive. "He wasn't delusional," he says, hopping down and walking over to him. "I am in love with you, Caroline Forbes."  
He helps her to her feet, inspecting her neck for a moment. "The next time someone tries to feed from you, I'll drain them of their blood," he mutters. "That's a shame, because I might just kill her once you're back in your boxes," Klaus announces from the other side of the barrier. "We're not idiots, Niklaus. We're not letting you dagger us again," Rebekah hisses in distraction. Kol flashes forward and snaps his neck when Caroline lifts the barrier. She throws it back up when they toss Klaus in to the cave and walk out.  
They wait until he wakes up. He's standing stoically in the middle of the dark, gloomy dome of rock. They turn to leave, so nobody sees anything until it's too late. Blood chokes out of Caroline's mouth and Kol grabs her arms, staring with wide eyes as she falls to her knees. He pulls the dagger from her back and kneels before her. "No, no, no," he pleads, prays and begs hopelessly. He rips open his wrist and feeds his blood in to her system, but her heart is already pierced. "I- I love you, K-Kol," she splutters, gagging on her blood. "No, you're not allowed to say it like that," he sobs, wrapping her up in his arms. "You're not allowed to say it like a goodbye." He looks down in to her eyes, watching the life leaving them.

She gasps awake after hours of them waiting. Kol flashes over and smashes his lips on to hers. Everything is more intense. The love she felt for him consumes her, the feel of his lips on hers makes her tear up, the tingle of his skin on hers makes her burn, the interest about him turns in to lust. She deepens the kiss, grabbing on to his soft hair and tilting her head. He pulls back so she can breathe, resting his forehead against hers.  
She meets Rebekah's eyes and smiles at the teary eyed vampire. She realises what's happening to her and pushes Kol away gently. "I'm transitioning, aren't I?" She whispers, looking between them. "Unfortunately, yes," Kol purses his lips, looking away. "Where's the blood?" She asks, both their heads snapping to her. "You're going through with it?" Rebekah checks, making Kol glare because she's giving her a way out. "Yes," Caroline nods, "Because I want to be with you both."

She's nineteen when she loses her virginity to Kol. Clothes are ripped to shreds, whimpers grow to screams, moans become groans and grunts, slow and cautious becomes fast and passionate, uncomfortable pain becomes blissful pleasure, day falls to night rises to day falls to night and so on.  
Rebekah and Elijah don't come home for two weeks, but the couple only leave the bedroom for blood or to make love in a different part of the house - though they don't tell the others _where_ they've been.

She's twenty one when the spirits give her powers back to her and surprise Kol by giving him the powers he should've gained if he were to live as a human. They're the strongest creatures in existence - even stronger than Klaus who they find out is free and lokoing for them. They're The hybrids. They have everything Klaus ever dreamed of: Power,loyalty, friendship, family, love.

She's forty eight when they dessiate Klaus together. He broke in when they were making love and waited until they were apart before trying to grab her. Kol and Caroline linked themselves together years ago, so she used the added power to grab Klaus' heart and chant at vampiric speed. With Klaus out of the way, they start their new life.

She's four thousand eight hundred and ninety two when the world ends. It's quick and painless and she was asleep in her husband's arms. They died together (along with the rest of the world) and they spend eternity in the after-life.


	13. Started with a blind date - ElijahLexi

**AN: JamieAnnieCarter - Lexi and Elijah on a Blind date: Ever since Katherine, Elijah been single (and sad). Now that Rebekah dates Stefan, she want's to set her brother up with Stefan's best friend, Lexi. (I have no idea how dating works, so you can see snippets in to their lives, starting with the blind date. Hope it's okay. _This was really hard to do_.)**

* * *

_A blind date? What?_ "Rebekah, I am one thousand and forty eight, I'm capable of finding a companion myself," Elijah sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, you can go to the pound and buy a puppy if you want a companion," she snaps back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm talking about a girlfriend. Not a companion! God, you're so old!" He closes his eyes to collect his temper. "I'm only eight years older than you, Rebekah," he reminds her, but she shushes him.  
"You're only as young as you feel. And you're old as balls," Kol smirks, walking in and dropping in to the chair opposite Elijah. "Where did you acquire that language, Kol? It's atrocious!" Elijah exclaims, earning an eye roll from his younger siblings. "Just go on the date, Elijah," Kol pleads, "Maybe then Rebekah will stop whining like a child." Elijah leaves before the fight breaks out between the baby siblings.

* * *

_Why am I doing this again?_ Lexi thinks with a sigh. "Stef, I've managed centuries without a boyfriend," she points out, "I think I go another few alone." Stefan gives her that "shut up and deal with it" look. "Ooh, that's a new broody face," Caroline smirks teasingly. "Shut up, Care," Stefan chuckles, shaking his head. "Just go in there and have a drink at least," Caroline pleads, swinging upside down from the monkey bars in the park opposite the Grill.  
"Yeah, you go on a date and I'll babysit Caroline whilst she plays in the park," Stefan teases, running away from Caroline when she swings forward and tries to punch him. "Fine, but he better not be boring or moody," Lexi grumbles, trudging away. "That's my girl!" Stefan beams. "Hey! I thought I was your girl," Caroline pouts, landing on her feet. "No, that'll be me," Rebekah interjects, walking over and kissing Stefan's cheek.  
"Will this even work?" Stefan asks her quietly. "I hope so," Rebekah grumbles. "Lets go watch," Kol suggests as he throws his arm around Caroline's waist. "Yeah, because they'll love us hanging around listening in," Caroline says sarcastically. "What they don't know won't hurt them," he smirks, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the Grill with her. "If you ever do that to me, I will tear out your liver," Rebekah warns, walking ahead of a chuckling Stefan.

* * *

They walk in to find Lexi and Elijah leaning over the table in deep conversation. It may have only been five minutes of them talking, but once they got past the awkwardness of the first minute, it became bearable.  
He's telling her about his life as a human. "It was a tougher life, but it was what we had. Hunting with my brothers, sword fighting and courting. I miss it occasionally, but I know that if we stayed human, I would've lost Niklaus, Kol and maybe even Rebekah to our father," he admits quietly. "I had two sisters and a brother, when I was human. They thought I died, they never knew of vampires and such. I protected them as best as I could without getting too close," Lexi tells him, biting her lip. "They moved from Mystic Falls after my 'death' because it held too many memories and set up in Italy."

* * *

It's been an hour and they're still talking. They moved on from their human life to their transitions, to their favourite places, foods, music and so on. Rebekah gets bored when Damon calls Stefan away and Kol whisks Caroline off back to her house to do 'couple things'. She walks over sheepishly and tells Elijah that their brother needs him for business. It's not a lie, but it's not as urgent as she makes it out to be.  
Elijah's not very happy with her when they get home and Klaus tells him it could've waited.

* * *

Their second date is in Richmond where they aren't interrupted. They have dinner, watch a movie and then he drops her off at the Salvatore house where she's staying with a kiss to the cheek.

* * *

It's on their fifth date when he kisses her lips for the first time. She's laughing at something he's said and he can't hold back any longer. He loses one hand in her long, blonde hair and crashes their mouths together.

* * *

It's after six months of them being a 'real couple' as Rebekah calls it, that they spend the night together. They're home alone, in his family's mansion, and the kiss becomes something so much more. He flashes them to the bedroom and she almost squeals when he drops her on to the bed.  
She's never seen him so... passionate... before. Their clothes fly across the room and she's close to screaming with his rough, animalistic ways. He may be stoic in his suit, but in the bed he's wild. He groans, her cry of his name filling the room.  
they lie together for hours, talking and touching and kissing each other until they fall asleep. Rebekah really didn't expect to see them in bed at 4 in the afternoon naked under the sheets, but who is she to judge when she spent all day with Stefan?

* * *

"I love you," he says one day. Lexi almost faints. "I'm sorry, what?" She mumbles, looking at his amused face in shock. "I love you," he repeats. "One more time, and say it less like a diplomat," she offers dramatically. He chuckles as he walks over to her. His hands rest on her hips and she looks up in to his warm eyes. "I love you, Alexia," he repeats with more feeling. "I love you, too, Elijah," she smiles, stepping up on her toes and kissing him.

* * *

They're together for a year when he proposes. They're in a hotel in Brazil (he doesn't even know how she won that argument but now he's in Brazil. Where there is no class. Nothing he wants. Apart from Lexi...) She's stood on the balcony, looking out over the city and he smiles. She's in one of his white shirts, she always steals them after they've made love, and he can see the faint shadows of her white underwear underneath.  
He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and showing her the box. She stares at it in shock as he slowly opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond and silver ring. She almost makes him fall over when she turns around and tackles him in to a hug.

* * *

They get married six months later in winter, back in Mystic Falls. Caroline and Rebekah are her bridesmaids, since they helped set her up with Elijah, and her mentor, Callie, is her maid of honour. He chooses Kol and Stefan as his groomsmen and Niklaus as his best man.  
It's family only, so there aren't a lot of people there, but they're happy to be together finally. Kol steals the show by proposing to Caroline at the reception. She punches him in the arm for showing up Elijah, but the older Mikaelson just shrugs since he let Kol do it. She says yes, of course.  
Caroline sings for them until Kol gets drunk and decides he's going to be Elvis for the night. She has to snap his neck to shut him up and get him home. That's Kol for you.

* * *

They travel for the rest of their lives together. They mentor new vampires like she did with Stefan. Elijah and Alexia Mikaelson become the vampire guardians and teachers for the world. They even open up homes for the run away vampires to crash in, all in different countries.

Elijah and Alexia Mikaelson... Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?


	14. Family - DamonDefanSteroline

Family.  
Damon's going to get his back.  
He hopes.

The door opens and Damon looks down at the man in the wheelchair that smirks at him. "Can I help you?" He mutters uninterested, scratching above his cast aggitated. "Does Stefan still live here?" Damon asks confused. "Yeah, just stay there for a minute," the younger man sighs, rolling back in to the house. "STEFAN!" He yells, looking around. Damon lowers his head for a moment and scratches the back of his neck nervously.  
"Hey," a female says softly, making him look up in to a pair of soft blue eyes. He looks over her quickly, golden curls falling over her shoulders, bright smile, kind eyes, curvy and... pregnant with a ring on her finger. "Stefan's not in there, if you're trying t coax him out," she teases when his eyes don't move from her stomach. "His son is, though." He looks up at her surrised, thankful she's looking down at the swollen belly she's rubbing. "So, you're his fiancee?" Damon whispers, looking at the woman in a new light. "Yeah, sorry who are you?" She asks hesitantly.  
"D-Damon Salvatore," he mumbles, watching her eyes widen for a moment before she recovers and smiles at him nervously. "Oh, well, Stefan's going to be back in a few minutes if you want to wait or come back later or whatever," she stumbles, holding on to the door frame a little tighter. "You obviously don't hold me in high regard and I don't blame you," he sighs, looking down shamefully. "Can you tell him I'll be waiting at the Grill for the next hour or two if he wants to see me?" She nods and he quickly turns, practically running back to his car.  
He knew this was a bad idea.

He's genuinely surprised when Stefan sits next to him an hour later. With the top of his shirt opened and his suit dishevelled, he's assuming that it took a lot out of him t get here. "Why are you here?" Stefan asks coldly, bringing his glass to his lips and sipping the amber liquid slowly. "I came to apologise... for everything," he mumbles, swirling his coke around in his glass. "You haven't apologised for anything since mother died," Stefan points out bitterly, making Damon grimace.  
"I want to, now, even if it's too late to be your brother again," Damon says quietly. "I'm sorry that I drank too much all the time. I'm sorry for causing trouble. I'm sorry you had to bail me out more times than I can count. I'm sorry I stole Katherine from you because I could. I'm sorry I pushed Elena away from you because she made you happy. I'm sorry I ruined every chance of happiness you got. I'm sorry for embarrassing you, threatening you, endangering you, disappointing you. I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm sorry I couldn't handle mom's death. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I'm just... sorry."  
Damon makes a move to leave when Stefan puts his han on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Talk to me," Stefan orders, "Make me realise you're my brother again and not the bastard that tried to hurt me every chance he got." Damon nods, telling him about going to rehab, getting an apartment and a girlfriend and a job in a mechanic shop.  
Stefan, in return, tells him how he moved in with Lexi and her son when he came here. How he took Lexi's boy to kindergarten and met Caroline, his teacher. How they hit it off, were friends, then one drunken night both admitted their feelings to each other before falling asleep. How they started dating, then a year later she got pregnant and two months ago he proposed. Also, he explains that Caroline's brother Jeremy was in a car accident a few weeks ago and needs help so he moved in with them.

By the end of the night, Stefan feels like he's got his brother back - the sober one that loves life - and he couldn't be happier. He ooks at his phone and frowns when Jeremy's name lights up. "S'up, Jer?" He asks, face turning pale as he meets Damon's eyes. "Shit, okay, just hold on and I'll be there in five." He hangs up and dives out of his seat. "Care's water broke," he stammers to Damon before both brothers are running out.  
"Give me your keys, you're shaking too much," Damon orders as they jog to the car. Complying, Stefan tosses him the keys and dives in to the passenger's seat.

Caroline keeps crying out, doubling over in the back seat as Damon drives them to hospital. Stefan's hand cracks again in hers and Damon's sure she's breaking something. They stop in front of the doors and Stefan scoops her up, pulling her out and running in to the hospital as Damon finds a praking spot and helps Jeremy out of the car.  
"So, you're Stefan's estranged brother?" Jeremy asks as Damon rolls him in to the hospital. "I am," he sighs, rubbing his eyes as the clock shows it's only 10pm. "Are you going to hurt him again?" Jeremy demands, pulling the brakes so Damon almost falls over him. "No, I'm not," Damon growls out, pushing the brakes off and rolling him to where the nurse leads them. "Good, because you might be his brother by blood but he's got plenty of brothers through friendship that will happily kick you ass... or run you over in a wheelchair," Jeremy explains, making Damon chuckle. "I don't doubt that. Now, let's focus on baby Salvatore, yeah?"

It's 8 am when Damon wakes up to Jeremy slapping his cheek. "Nurse just said what room they're in. She only had him half an hour ago," Jeremy yawns, cracking his back and scratching his leg above his cast. "Lets go then," he mumbles, fists rubbing his eyes as he stands up. Following Jeremy, they find their way to the room where an exhausted Caroline is fighting to stay awake whilst looking at the bundle in her arms.  
She hands him over to Stefan and nods towards the door where Damon lingers. "Brother, come on," Stefan encourages, kissing the baby that begins to squirm. "If he starts crying, wake me up," Caroline mumbles as she drifts off to sleep. "Rude," Jeremy jokes as Stefan hands oer the baby to him. "Oh shut up, Jer," Stefan chuckles, shaking his head.  
"Well, at least he's not too ugly looking," Jeremy says, scrunching his nose up playfully at the wrinkly, red baby in the blue and white blanket. "That not-so-ugly baby is Elian Joseph Salvatore," Stefan says softly, looking at his son adoringly. "You should've called Jeremy Jr, dude," Jeremy jokes, rocking the fussy boy until he gives up and hands him back to Stefan before he cries.  
Elian's green-blue eyes flutter open and fall on Damon, looking at him sleepily and innocent. "This is your Uncle Damon," Caroline says, yawning as she wakes up. "I thought you were napping," Stefan sighs, turning to her. "I heard him wimpering and mommy-mode kicked in," she deadpans, glaring at him playfully. "Do you want to hold him?" Caroline asks, looking at Damon. "You want me to?" He blurts surprised. "You're his uncle," she shrugs, smiling when Stefan hands over the wiggling baby.  
"Erm, what do I do now?" Damon asks once he's got Elian in his arms. "Relax for a start," Caroline suggests amused, "He'll sense your tension and get upset because he thinks there's something wrong. You're not going to drop him, you'e got hold of him." Damon relaxes and realises that holding the baby is easier when you aren't stressing that you're going to crush or drop them. "Talk to him, if you want, or to us," Stefan offers, holding back a chuckle at Damon's initial discomfort.  
"So, where did you get Elian from?" He asks, not removing his eyes from Elian's. "I spent months reading through a baby name website and narrowed it down to a hundred names for a girl and two hundred for a boy. Once we found out the gender, Stefan went through and narrowed it down to fifty. Then it got less and less until we were left with ten names that fit Salvatore. He looks like an Elian," Caroline explains with a shrug. He pulls a face of approval before smiling at the baby that grabs his finger.  
"Hey, little guy," he whispers, "I'm going to be your favouriter uncle-" Jeremy protests with a small "Hey" but he ignores it. "Because I'm going to teach you how to annoy your dad until his eye twitches and the vein on his forehead looks like it's going to explode." Stefan self-consciously reaches to check his forehead and Caroline pats him sympathetically even though she's amused.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**  
The front door opens and Damon almost falls back when Elian dives on him. "Hey, little man," he greets, scooping him up. Elian roars at him, bringing up his hands like claws as he sneers at Damon. "Wow, super scary," Damon gasps, pretending to be scared of the two year old dressed in a dinosaur onesie complete with hood.  
"He's moved on from trains to dinosaurs," Caroline grumbles as she waddles in, stomach huge with her expecting twins. "Don't drop out the kids whilst we're here," Damon smirks, dodging the stuffed bear she tosses at him. "What? I'm just saying. You'd show up our scary little dinosaur on his big day." She rolls her eyes and moves around the other kids that run around.  
Family.  
He's never really felt so involved in family until now, thanks to Caroline. He and Rose, his fiancee, move around as he introduces her to people that he's met through his brother and his sister-in-law. Caroline walks past and he puts his hand on her bump to stop her passing. She looks at him confused until he asks, "Where's that husband of yours?" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Teaching Nik how to do diapers upstairs," she huffs, crossing her arms on her belly. "He's hopeless and I wouldn't tell him because Elian was climbing everything because he decided to try and fly so I wanted to stay down here."  
"I'm going learning how to change a diaper, back in a bit, Rose," he smirks, kissing his girl's cheek. "It'll take more than five minutes, especially if you use a real baby. Those things pee. Everywhere. Especially boys. They aim for the face," Caroline calls after him, his laughter following him upstairs.

He finds Klaus and Stefan in the study, drinking scotch as they talk idly. They both look like deers caught in headlights when he opens the door, relaxing when they see it's only Damon and not their wives coming to kill them. "I think Caroline's going in to labour," Damon deadpans, making Stefan dive out of his seat and run down the stairs. Klaus moves to follow him, stopping when he sees Damon's smirk. "You bastard," Klaus chuckles as Damon pours himself something non-alcoholic. "She seriously looks like she's going to explode, though," Damon defends amused, chuckling when he hears Caroline's muffled shouting downstairs.

Stefan glowers at Damon who innocently smiles at him as he and Klaus walk down the stairs. "I hate you," he hisses childishly. "I know," Damon laughs, freezing with growing eyes when Caroline stops near them. "Ooh," she squeaks, looking down at the water between her legs. "Keys are on the hooks," Stefan tells Damon before he helps Caroline out of the house. "Alright, everyone out, mind the baby juice," Klaus calls, ushering people out after Caroline and Stefan are out of the way.  
"What do you mean?" Elian asks, looking up at him. "The twins are coming, so it's just us, mate," Klaus smiles, ruffling his hair. "I know where they hide the chocolate," he whispers conspiritually before running off and umping over the mop Rebekah's using to clean Caroline's waters up with.  
"You better not give him a sugar rush!" Camille scolds, following him in to the kitchen as he chuckles. "Yes, sweetheart," he sighs, wrapping an arm around her waist and watching as Elian throws open the pantry like it's the entrance to Narnia and he's scared of what's behind it.

It's 3am when Stefan and Damon walk back in tot he house tiredly. Stefan smiles when he sees the house cleaned up and Rebekah asleep on the sofa with Klaus. Damon flicks Klaus' ear, making his snap awake and look up. "Hey," he whispers huskily, rubbing his eyes. "Camille and Rebekah are in the first and second guest rooms but I stayed down here to wait for you. He must've snuck down after Bekah put him to bed." He looks at Elian in his dinosaur pj's with his big white teddy bear under his arm.  
Stefan just sighs and thanks him, letting him go to bed with Camille as he picks up Elian. "Daddy?" Elian mumbles, eyes fluttering. "Go back to sleep, Eli," he whispers, holding Elian close and rubbing his back as he carries him up the stairs. "Where's mommy?" He whimpers, holding on to Stefan. "At the hospital with your brother and sister," Stefan smiles, taking him to his and Caroline's room since he's being clingy. "At least there's another man to hold down the fort," he murmurs, making Stefan shake with a laugh he's holding back. Such a Damon thing to say, he thinks.

"Elian, meet your little brother Alistair and your sister Genevieve. Ali and Gen," Caroline says quietly as Elian looks over at the babies in Caroline's arms. "Why do they look wrinkly?" He whispers, poking Ali's hand as it wiggles in the air and freezing when the baby grabs his finger. "Because they're babies," Stefan shrugs, not really having an answer. "They look like those puppies with the squised faces and they're all pink and stuff," he mumbles, eyeing up Gen wearily when she makes a whimpering noise.  
"Will they make a lot of noise?" He asks as he pulls a face. Damon laughs behind his hand as Stefan bites his lip to hide a smile. "Probably," Caroline nods with a laugh, "they can't talk so they cry when they want something." He raises his chin defiantly. "They are not having any of my things," he declares before kissing both their heads softly and reaching up to Stefan who is almost crying with the effort to hold back his laughter. "Okay," Caroline giggles before they're all sent out so she can feed them.  
"Do you like them, then?" Stefan asks hesitantly. "They aren't very talkative," Elian deadpans sarcastically, making Stefan and Damon bark out a laugh before they calm down for the rest of the babies' sakes. "God I love you, kiddo," Damon beams, ruffling Elian's fluffy gold hair before they go back inside.  
Family.  
Damon loves his.


	15. Princess almost as beautiful as you - KC

**AN: AU/ Klaroline are together. PURE FLUFFINESS!**

**brighteyescoldheart - Klaroline. "Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."**

Caroline adjusts the bracelet around her wrist and smiles at it. "I see you found it again," Klaus says, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "Well, I was snooping and I found it in your drawer... with the sketches you've been doing of me recently," she quips, turning her head to him to see him blushing. "Oh my God, those aren't recent?" She laughs, shaking her way out of his arms to face him. "You creep," she teases him.

He growls and makes a lunge at her, fingers brushing her bare side as she jumps out of the way with a squeal that turns in to a giggle. They run at human speed around the house, thankful nobody else is home because Caroline's in a bandeau and booty shorts whilst Klaus is only in a pair of sweat pants.

She jumps halfway up the stairs and laughs when he shouts after her, "Cheater!" He follows the sound of her laughter to the attic, listening to it die out slowly. He comes up behind her and she looks around. It's half a floor of junk he's collected over the years, all sorted in to centuries. He smiles when she figures it out and dashes over to the first walk in closet.

She gasps and he follows her in, watching her roam around the fine dresses of the twelfth century - well, the ones that survived all the moving and such. "Ooh," she exclaims before picking up a tiara and placing it on her head, looking in the mirror. He smirks as she manages to pull off sex hair and a tiara.

"So, why do you have a tiara? Something you're not telling me?" She asks teasingly, turning to him and wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you," he recites, dimples showing in his cheeks when she scoffs playfully and turns away from him. She pulls off the tiara and places it back on the pillow it rested on.  
"You should turn this place in to a museum. Say they're all family antiques and just put them on display like "Hey, I'm the hybrid, look at all the stuff I collected from dead people", you know," she shrugs as she skips out and heads towards the later wardrobes. He almost groans when she dives in to the 20th century one.

"Don't look," she giggles, shutting the doors on herself and turning on the light. He sits down on a leather armchair and waits until she bursts out of the doors in an old dress from the 80's. It's a ruffled black skirt with an electric blue top and grossly bright yellow tights. She's wearing stupid thick boots and her hair is pulled back by a pair of sunglasses.

She bursts in to laughter when she sees his face, falling to the floor laughing. He recovers and realises he was staring in horror with an open mouth at her. "Not so much of a beautiful princess now, am I?" She giggles as she stands back up and flashes in to the wardrobe again.

Thankfully when she comes out, she heads to the older clothes. Needless to say, he spent the rest of the day watching Caroline play dress up and only occasionally allowed to help her remove those clothes and ravish her on the nearest antique furniture he could find for her.


	16. First Time - Rebekaline

**AN: AU/AH. After months of dating in secret, Rebekah and Caroline go over to Rebekah's house to make love for the first time. Smutty with a little fluff at the end. Rebekaline.**

* * *

Caroline moans in to Rebekah's mouth as they kiss. Their hands run over the other's naked body, feeling each other as they roll their hips together for some friction. Rebekah pulls back suddenly shy and Caroline looks at her confused. "I-I've never, erm, been with anyone before," she admits, hair falling around her face. Caroline smiles and tucks the wheat blonde locks behind Rebekah's small ear. "I've never been with a girl before," Caroline tells her, "so we'll figure it out together."  
She rolls them over so she's on top, hands on Rebekah's hips as she kisses down her neck and chest. "C-Caroline?" Rebekah whispers with wide eyes as she gets lower. "Relax, Bekah," Caroline soothes before fitting herself between Rebekah's legs. Rebekah gasps when Caroline's tongue presses up against her, testing the younger blonde. "C-Caroline," Rebekah stammers, holding Caroline's curls in her hand and curving her back.  
Caroline's tongue swirls and her finger slips inside Rebekah. Rebekah moans and her other hand comes up to play with her own breast. Caroline smirks and adds in another finger, thrusting and curling them in to Rebekah until she fits three fingers inside. Rebekah's legs tense up and she tightens around Caroline's fingers. Her blunt teeth nip at Rebekah and Rebekah's scream is followed by the flooded release Caroline laps up.  
Rebekah lies, panting and Caroline climbs back up her body, planting open mouthed kisses on Rebekah's hot skin along the way. They kiss again and Rebekah can taste herself on Caroline's tongue. She rolls the over but pulls away again nervously. "I- I don't know how to, erm... make you... do what I did," she mumbles, looking away. "Hey, look at me," Caroline soothes, bringing Rebekah's face back to her. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with. Okay?" Rebekah nods and moves back in to kiss her when the door bursts open.  
Both girls shriek and Rebekah pulls the coves over them quickly before turning the her wide-eyed brother. "KOL!" She screams, grabbing her alarm clock and launching it at him. "GET OUT!" It hits him in the crotch and he groans, collapsing to the floor as Rebekah glares at him. "What's going- Woah," Klaus stops short in the doorway and looks away from the bed where his little sister and girlfriend lie with just the covers over them. "I hate you all," Rebekah grumbles in to Caroline's shoulder as she hides her face.  
Klaus grabs Kol's arms and pulls him out, shutting the door behind him. "Let me guess, the mood is ruined?" Rebekah mutters. "Yeah," Caroline laughs, rolling them over and kissing Rebekah's nose. "We should've gone to my house. I have more toys than you," she whispers teasingly, making Rebekah shiver. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Rebekah moans as Caroline's leg brushes between hers as she rolls away. "I wanted you to be comfortable for your first time," Caroline smiles, pulling on her underwear as Rebekah watches her. "I didn't want to scare you off." She grabs Caroline's wrists and pulls her back on top.  
Their giggling dies off as they lean in to kiss again, slow and passionate. Rebekah looks up in to Caroline's eyes and sighs happily. "I love you," she says hesitantly, watching Caroline's face drop with shock before she beams down at Rebekah and smashes their lips together. Rebekah laughs and Caroline pulls back again. "I love you, too," she breathes before nuzzling their noses and both climbing under the covers to finish what they started, brothers or not.


	17. Lifetime - Koroline

**AU: Koroline - Elena wasn't the only doppelgänger that Esther used. Kol loved a girl, but he fell for the copy of he because she was different. Follow their life together.**

* * *

A young Kol watches as the girls dance, spinning and laughing to the music the older boys make. The children copy them in the centre of the circle. He watches one in particular, her golden curls free from restraints and big blue eyes wide with wonder. She falls a lot, but gets right back up to dance with her older sister again. He stands up and takes a step towards them from his hiding spot and she spots him. A blush creeps up on his cheeks as she beams at him.

* * *

"KOL!" He hears behind him. Terror runs through him and he turns quickly to see his father making his way over. "It was not Kol," Niklaus interrupts. It probably was. He always messes things up. His father walks over and strikes him, cutting open Kol's cheek with the gaudy ring on his finger. "FATHER!" Niklaus shouts in shock, knowing the consequences. Mikael turns on him and Kol runs away like the coward he is to the lake.

* * *

"Emmaline," she introduces herself a few years later as they pick fruit with the rest of the young ones. She's filled out, curved beautifully with a slight build of muscle from working. "Kol," he replies. He's grown in to himself with broad shoulders, muscles, long legs and a handsome face. She blushes when he kisses the back of her hand. They're children, but of age all the same. Esther notices how smitten he is, she always has.

* * *

They court for a few months (and more). Then Henrik dies. Murdered by wolves. He goes to her for comfort and she tells him she is pregnant. "I know it is soon after Henrik's passing, but we should leave the village," he proposes with tears still in his eyes. "We shall. In two weeks time, my father's carriage will be empty and we can take it," she tells him with a bright smile. He stays with her that night, arms around her hips and his head on her stomach.

* * *

His mother turns him in to a monster and he doesn't see her for days. "Emmaline is dead," his father tells him. His world is torn apart. His mother used her to bind the spell, along with Tatia's. "She was carrying my child!" He roars in despair, silencing them all. Esther's face falls in horror at what she's done. Mikael beats him for bringing shame upon the family. "Like this act of magic is not shame enough," he bursts, shaking with rage. "You sacrifice two women, two _mothers_, for children you beat mercilessly. You killed an unborn child - _my_ unborn child - because you are selfish! You couldn't stand that I'd leave with her so you _killed them!_ YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU MONSTER!" He runs away as soon as he has the ring that lets him walk in the sun.

* * *

Niklaus finds him, gorging in blood of red-blonde women with green eyes and men with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. "You hate them, do you not?" He questions emotionless. "Then join me in my slaughter of all who resemble them." He daggers Kol. Mikael was on his trail. He had to do it before his brother died.

* * *

Tatia has a doppelgänger. Katerina. She disappears out of Klaus' clutches, leaving him to be cursed forever. Only, on his hunt for Katerina, he finds a familiar blonde. Another doppelgänger of Emmaline. Her name is Sophia. He releases Kol, in the hopes that he'll see there's a chance for him to have Emmaline again. It backfires. He should've known. Kol is emotionless, reckless, psychotic. Klaus has to compel someone to raise Sophia's children in the hopes they'll bring another doppelgänger. If Kol won't love her, maybe he can use her in the sacrifice instead of the Petrova doppelgänger. Kol may find someone better than Emmaline.

* * *

Kol escapes his coffin somehow. A witch, he expects. Kol has always fancied them as allies. He gets a call a couple of decades later. "She's not Emmaline. She's better." He knows what his little brother is talking about. "Don't kill her," Klaus says in a dead tone. "I won't. I think I love her. She's better than Emmaline."

* * *

He finds Kol in Mystic Falls with the doppelgänger of Emmaline... And the doppelgänger of Tatia. "Do you know his past?" He asks the young girl. "I know what I am. I know he loved her. He knows I'm not her." She's smarter than Emmaline. Somehow, she's more beautiful than Emmaline. She has a light inside her that draws Kol in, rather than a darkness. Emmaline was a temptress, a woman of mystery and allure. She was the darkness human Kol needed. He was too bright. Kol now needs light, something Caroline can give to him. She's honest, strong and caring. She's a human at the moment, but Kol wants to rectify that.

* * *

"If you sacrifice her, you can be an eternal warlock." That's what he's told. She tells him to do it. He kills her, because she wants him to. He told her it was like there was a part of him missing. She hates that. She wakes up a vampire and he wakes up a hybrid of sorts. They use Klaus' blood so there's no sire bond. She still thinks Klaus is a dick. So, that's good.

* * *

Her friends try to kill the Mikaelson brothers. She gets in the way and dies. Kol brings her back and they run away. They don't even wait for Klaus to complete the sacrifice, or for Elijah to strike a deal with them.

* * *

She isn't Emmaline. He knows this. He's no longer looking for Emmaline. He loves Caroline. He needs Caroline. He marries Caroline, just because she wants a wedding. She likes human things, he likes seeing her happy.

* * *

They find the cure by accident. It's a vial of sorts. Kol makes a duplicate. She doesn't ask how. She's never understood magic. They take the cure. Klaus finds them human and promises to protect them.

* * *

They move to New Orléans with his siblings and he co-owns a voodoo shop with a witch - an ancestor of a friend or something. She finishes college with a degree in Psychology but she works as a tour guide. She always leads them to Kol's shop - she's not bias. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

She finds out she's pregnant six months after her 22nd birthday. Kol says it's late, she says it's early. It's a clash of the age difference again. Just like how he calls the TV a 'magic box' and an iPod a 'music box' sometimes because he forgets the words. She thinks it's cute, though.

Henry Finnick Mikaelson is born eight and a half months later. Rebekah finally gives in, accepting Caroline in to the family and no longer blaming her for her brother turning human again. Kol makes her a copy of the cure, but she doesn't take it. Not yet. Maybe not ever. It's just nice to have the option, she supposes.

* * *

Henry is almost four and he's a little shit but they love him. He loves painting with Uncle Nik, he loves story time with Uncle Finn, he loves learning from Uncle Elijah and he loves his Auntie Bekah with all his heart because she spoils him. He loves painting his Uncle Nik until his eyes go gold and he growls. "He's like a doggy!" Klaus loves him, though. It's just to make him laugh. He loves calling his Uncle Finn boring whenever he's not telling him stories, because "daddy said so!" He loves playing pranks on Uncle 'Lijah because he "doesn't know fun until it hits him." He also loves annoying Auntie Bekah until she screams and almost pulls her hair out. He's a lady killer already - dark brown eyes and dark gold hair, cheekbones and dimples from his father and a brilliant light from his mother. Caroline's pregnant again - twins this time - and they all can't wait.

* * *

Henry doesn't like the attention his twin siblings get when they're born. "They're okay," he mutters in distaste. Arielle Rebekah and Nathaniel Eli Mikaelson are born after a gruelling 13 hour labour with a mere 3 minutes between them.

* * *

The three Mikaelson children are hard work. Arielle loves climbing things, Henry loves attention and Nate loves making a mess. Even with four vampires, a witch and a human looking after them, they're a handful. When Henry turns eight, they tell him everything about their family. He takes it well, since he already suspected it. He's heard the rumours of the Quarter from their home in the Garden District. He says it's awesome having his uncle as King and his dad as the Warlock they all murmur about. He says he expected murder, they're vampires, and he doesn't think differently about them. They tell the twins when they're eight, too, and it's pretty much the same, except Arielle asks hell of a lot more questions. She's smart like her mother.

* * *

Caroline finds Rebekah crying one day. They share a moment. She listens as the Original explains that she's scared of them all dying on her. "We'll always be here, Bekah," Caroline promises with a smile. "If something falls over unexpectedly, it's Kol trying to get attention or me throwing something at him for being an idiot." They don't tell the others about this, it's something between the two of them.

* * *

Caroline dies in her sleep three weeks after her 98th birthday. Kol follows after a week of heavy mourning. The entire French Quarter comes out to pay respects as their King and his siblings bury their little brother. Henry, Nate and Ari are all in their 70's with their own grandchildren running around. They're still going on strong, retired and old but together none the less.

* * *

Henry dies aged 83, followed by Ari and Nate who die an hour apart four years later - witch twins never last long without the other. The funerals are hard once again for the remaining Originals, but they never miss them. Their children pass on the stories of the uncles and aunt that never age. One grandson turns to stay with them, his name is Nikolai - named after Nik, Kol and Elijah. His brother Finley doesn't turn, but carries on Henry's bloodline.

* * *

The four Mikaelsons visit their brother and sister-in-law's tomb every year on the anniversary until it crumbles away centuries later. They spend the day mourning their brother who watches them on the other side with his wife. They're young again, choosing to take on the forms that give them life without pains. Their ghosts follow the Mikaelsons, along with their young children - adults like them, but still their babies - to help them. They give information through spirit witches and messages and all sorts of communication. They don't even have to tell the others who it is, they already know.

A young Kol watches as the girls dance, spinning and laughing to the music the older boys make. The children copy them in the centre of the circle. He watches one in particular, her golden curls free from restraints and big blue eyes wide with wonder. She falls a lot, but gets right back up to dance with her older sister again. He stands up and takes a step twoards them from his hiding spot and she spots him. A blush creeps up on his cheeks as she beams at him.  
"KOL!" He hears behind him. Terror runs through him and he turns quickly to see his father making his way over. "It was not Kol," Niklaus interrupts. It probably was. He always messes things up. His father walks over and strikes him, cutting open Kol's cheek with the gaudy ring on his finger. "FATHER!" Niklaus shouts in shock, knowing the consequences. Mikael turns on him and Kol runs away like the coward he is to the lake.

"Emmaline," she introduces herself a few years later as they pick fruit with the rest of the young ones. She's filled out, curved beautifully with a slight build of muscle from working. "Kol," he replies. He's grown in to himself with broad shoulders, muscles, long legs and a handsome face. She blushes when he kisses the back of her hand. They're children, but of age all the same. Esther notices how smitten he is, she always has.

They court for a few months (and more). Then Henrik dies. Murdered by wolves. He goes to her for comfort and she tells him she is pregnant. "I know it is soon after Henrik's passing, but we should leave the village," he proposes with tears still in his eyes. "We shall. In two weeks time, my father's carraige will be empty and we can take it," she tells him with a bright smile. He stays with her that night, arms around her hips and his head on her stomach.

His mother turns him in to a monster and he doesn't see her for days. "Emmaline is dead," his father tells him. His world is torn apart. His mother used her to bind the spell, along with Tatia's. "She was carrying my child!" He roars in despair, silencing them all. Esther's face falls in horror at what she's done. Mikael beats him for bringing shame upon the family. "Like this act of magic is not shame enough," he bursts, shaking with rage. "You sacrifice two women, two mothers, for children you beat mercilessly. You killed an unborn child - my unborn child - because you are selfish! You couldn't stand that I'd leave with her so you killed them! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU MONSTER!" He runs away as soon as he has the ring that lets him walk in the sun.

Niklaus finds him, gorging in blood of red-blonde women with green eyes and men with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. "You hate them, do you not?" He questions emotionlessly. "Then join me in my slaughter of all who resemble them." He daggers Kol. Mikael was on his trail. He had to do it before his brother died.

Tatia has a doppelganger. Katerina. She disappears out of Klaus' clutches, leaving him to be cursed forever. Only, on his hunt for Katerina, he finds a familiar blonde. Another doppelganger of Emmaline. Her name is Sophia. He releases Kol, in the hopes that he'll see there's a chance for him to have Emmaline again. It backfires. He should've known. Kol is emotionless, reckless, psychotic. Klaus has to compel someone to raise Sophia's children in the hopes they'll bring another doppelganger. If Kol won't love her, maybe he can use her in the sacrifice instead of the Petrova doppelganger. Kol may find someone better than Emmaline.

Kol escapes his coffin somehow. A witch, he expects. Kol has always fancied them as allies. He gets a call a couple of decades later. "She's not Emmaline. She's better." He knows what his little brother is talking about. "Don't kill her," Klaus says in a dead tone. "I won't. I think I love her. She's better than Emmaline."

He finds Kol in Mystic Falls with the doppelganger of Emmaline... And the doppelganger of Tatia. "Do you know his past?" He asks the young girl. "I know what I am. I know he loved her. He knows I'm not her." She's smarter than Emmaline. Somehow, she's more beautiful than Emmaline. She has a light inside her that draws Kol in, rather than a darkness. Emmaline was a temptress, a woman of mystery and allure. She was the darkness human Kol needed. He was too bright. Kol now needs light, something Caroline can give to him. She's honest, strong and caring. She's a human at the moment, but Kol wants to rectify that.

"If you sacrifice her, you can be an eternal warlock." That's what he's told. She tells him to do it. He kills her, because she wants him to. He told her it was like there was a part of him missing. She hates that. She wakes up a vampire and he wakes up a hybrid of sorts. They use Klaus' blood so there's no sire bond. She still thinks Klaus is a dick. So, that's good.

Her friends try to kill the Mikaelson brothers. She gets in the way and dies. Kol brings her back and they run away. They don't even wait for Klaus to complete the sacrifice, or for Elijah to strike a deal with them.

She isn't Emmaline. He knows this. He's no longer looking for Emmaline. He loves Caroline. He needs Caroline. He marries Caroline, just because she wants a wedding. She likes human things, he likes seeing her happy.

They find the cure by accident. It's a vial of sorts. Kol makes a duplicate. She doesn't ask how. She's never understood magic. They take the cure. Klaus finds them human and promises to protect them.

They move to New Orleans with his siblings and he co-owns a voodoo shop with a witch - an ancestor of a friend or something. She finishes college with a degree in Psychology but she works as a tour guide. She always leads them to Kol's shop - she's not bias. Nope. Not at all.

She finds out she's pregnant six months after her 22nd birthday. Kol says it's late, she says it's early. It's a clash of the age difference again. Just like how he calls the TV a 'magic box' and an iPod a 'music box' sometimes because he forgets the words. She thinks it's cute, though.

Henry Finnick Mikaelson is born eight and a half months later. Rebekah finally gives in, acceting Caroline in to the family and no longer blaming her for her brother turning human again. Kol makes her a copy of the cure, but she doesn't take it. Not yet. Maybe not ever. It's just nice to have the option, she supposes.

Henry is almost four and he's a little shit but they love him. He loves painting with Uncle Nik, he loves story time with Uncle Finn, he loves learning from Uncle Elijah and he loves his Auntie Bekah with all his heart because she spoils him. He loves painting his Uncle Nik until his eyes go gold and he growls. "He's like a doggy!" Klaus loves him, though. It's just to make him laugh. He loves calling his Uncle Finn boring whenever he's not telling him stories, because "daddy said so!" He loves playing pranks on Uncle 'Lijah because he "doesn't know fun until it hits him." He also loves annoying Auntie Bekah until she screams and almost pulls her hair out. He's a lady killer already - dark brown eyes and dark gold hair, cheekbones and dimples from his father and a brilliant light from his mother. Caroline's pregnant again - twins this time - and they all can't wait.

Henry doesn't like the attention his twin siblings get when they're born. "They're okay," he mutters in distaste. Arielle Rebekah and Nathaniel Eli Mikaelson are born after a gruelling 13 hour labour with a mere 3 minutes between them.

The three Mikaelson children are hard work. Arielle loves climbing things, Henry loves attention and Nate loves making a mess. Even with four vampires, a witch and a human looking after them, they're a handful. When Henry turns eight, they tell him everything about their family. He takes it well, since he already suspected it. He's heard the rumours of the Quarter from their home in the Garden District. He says it's awesome having his uncle as King and his dad as the Warlock they all murmur about. He says he expected murder, they're vampires, and he doesn't think differently about them. They tell the twins when they're eight, too, and it's pretty much the same, except Arielle asks hell of a lot more questions. She's smart like her mother.

Caroline finds Rebekah crying one day. They share a moment. She listens as the Original explains that she's scared of them all dying on her. "We'll always be here, Bekah," Caroline promises with a smile. "If something falls over unexpectedly, it's Kol trying to get attention or me throwing something at him for being an idiot." They don't tell the others about this, it's something between the two of them.

Caroline dies in her sleep three weeks after her 98th birthday. Kol follows after a week of heavy mourning. The entire French Quarter comes out to pay respects as their King and his siblings bury their little brother. Henry, Nate and Ari are all in their 70's with their own grandchildren running around. They're still going on strong, retired and old but together none the less.

Henry dies aged 83, followed by Ari and Nate who die an hour apart four years later - witch twins never last long without the other. The funerals are hard once again for the remaining Originals, but they never miss them. Their children pass on the stories of the uncles and aunt that never age. One grandson turns to stay with them, his name is Nikolai - named after Nik, Kol and Elijah. His brother Finley doesn't turn, but carries on Henry's bloodline.

The four Mikaelsons visit their brother and sister-in-law's tomb every year on the anniversary until it crumbles away centuries later. They spend the day mourning their brother who watches them on the other side with his wife. They're young again, choosing to take on the forms that give them life without pains. Their ghosts follow the Mikaelsons, along with their young children - adults like them, but still their babies - to help them. They give information through spirit witches and messages and all sorts of communication. They don't even have to tell the others who it is, they already know. 


End file.
